Ebony Rose
by EmersFanFic
Summary: Amy is about to confess her feelings when Sonic beats her to it; leaving her confused. Deciding to give her life a new spin, she goins G.U.N with Rouge and grows a new connection with a certain black hedgehog. (i've moved this over from Wattpad, so the notes may be off in chapters. I'm WannaBeEmPad on Wattpad) Writing is slightly bad in beginning i started this 2 years ago haha
1. Should've Seen It

Amy's POV

I've loved Sonic the Hedgehog for five years now.

Five years.

Being seventeen and in love with your childhood crush isn't what normal mobians fall for. I haven't lost hope for us, even though he's been running away from me ever since. He might be shy. I know plenty of mobians who have problems conveying themselves, expressing their feelings even, and Sonic is on the top of my list.

My personality hasn't changed much. I'm still myself, just less _giddy-go-lucky_ all the time and I have a more serious attitude every day. But this is just a side note.

XXX

3rd POV

Amy makes her way to Cream's house, they have a game date with Tails, Sonic, Knuckles, and Rouge; Rouge might not show up because she's on call (meaning she should be ready to leave or be leaving when GUN gives her a call for a mission). She claims she pleaded Shadow to come, but Rouge was denied with the same 'humph'.

She rings the doorbell, her finger lingers on the button before pulling away. "I'll get it." Knuckles says behind the door, and she can hear his grip on the handle before he opens the door and greets her. "Amy!" The red echidna gives her a warm smile before engulfing her in a broad hug.

"Hey!" Pulling away, Amy's cheeks flush when Knuckles pulls her in once more for another hug. "Wow, so generous!"

"I think I had one too much to drink..." Pulling a hand to her mouth, Amy gives a small chuckle before walking inside with their arms wrapped around one another.

They all were in the gaming room, specially hand made by Miles Power himself, and to the far corner was a coffee table with a few drinks displayed. She noticed a red wine (couldn't read any of their names from the hallway), two brands of beers, sodas, and some refrigerated milk (Cream loves milk, especially cheese. The chao might love it more).

Walking inside, they all wave and laugh either "Hi Amy", "What's up, Amy", or "Hey". She waves back and says, "Hey guys. Have you started yet?"

"We were waiting on you, sweetheart." Rouge says, a glass of the red liquid in her gloved hand. Of course that was for her.

"Plus, we all chose different games and won't come to an agreement." Sonic says, his quills sprawled over the top of the couch he's lounged on. Amy felt her cheeks flush again.

"Well," Tails grunts, "I said Super Smash 'Bros."

Amy nods, "Sounds good." When Tails leaps off the couch to put the disc in, she give Sonic a knowing nod, and he returns it. Oops, I hope he knows what I mean, Amy thinks to herself as she takes a seat in between Rouge and Knuckles. Cream being Cream, runs up and gives Amya quick hug before grabbing a controller and sitting on the left seat near Tails.

XXX

Walking up to Sonic, she bends over his knees and smiles, "Hey."

They hadn't really talked to each other all night, other than teaming up to make Tails lose on Smash Bros, and Amy thought now was a good time to chat. He was alone on the couch in the same spot he'd been sitting the whole night, and the blue hedgehog looked quite at ease. Until she came to him of course.

Sonic leans back, uncomfortable with how near Amy was.

"We need to talk." He says abruptly. The pink hedgehog takes a seat next to him and places her hands into her lap.

"Okay, I'm listening." Clearing his throat, Sonic stutters, "Well, I-I..."

This is it, Amy thought. He's confessing.

"We've been friends for God knows how long," He starts, his voice more sure, "and I'll always love you." Amy's mind nearly spazzes, her heart and body ache for him to say those four words again 'I'll always love you'-

"But not in that way." 

XXX

That night, Sonic told her that he'd noticed her fatuation with him, and that he didn't feel the same. Amy, dying inside, responded calmly which really pleased Sonic.

"Thank you for understanding. You have no idea how much better I feel now that I've spilled my guts" he had said, and Amy realized that he wasn't running because he was shy- he just didn't like her.

Damn her fawning mind, how did she not see it? Whenever she asked to go out to the mall with him, he'd always ask if others were coming, or if he could invite someone. Another day, she wanted to go to the beach with him, and he said he still hated water. But the next day, she saw him in Knuckles pool; Amy wasn't mad because he was holding onto the pool rails like a soaked kitten.

Amy played it casual, they hugged it out as friends even though she was holding back tears of embarrassment. She had told him that she wasn't exactly infatuated with him, but that it was just a mere crush- she lied. The night went by pretty fast until Sonic dropped a nuke on her heart, one that seemed to never stop growing until she left for her house.

When she gets home, closing the door behind her, she crumbles to the floor and sobs her eyes out, chest swollen and breath hitched. She chokes on her cries and nearly passes out from her hyperventilation.

God, she thinks, my mascara...

Wiping her eyes, she pulls herself up with the support of the door and makes her way up to the bathroom so she can wash her feelings away.

Permanently.


	2. Re-Thinking

3rd POV

"Amy, I was trying to tell you-" Cream pleads, but the hedgehog interrupts with a cry.

"Amy!" Comforting her friend, the bunny wraps her arms around Amy's frame and gives a slight squeeze, making sure not to hug the breath out of her; she was already loosing breath from crying.

"I'm so stupid..!" Amy wails, pulling Cream off and shoving her face into her satin pillow. _"I. Am. So. Stupid."_

 _"_ Amy, you aren't stupid."

 _"You did try to tell me."_ She says through the pillow. _"I almost hated you for a year because you kept saying he doesn't like me."_

"Tails told me because him and Sonic talk to each other. They're like brothers as to where we're like sisters." Positioning herself onto an elbow, Amy looks at cream with blood-shot eyes, "Of course we are sisters."

"And they are brothers."

"I'm so confused now. How did we get from 'It's not your fault' to 'they are brothers'?" Amy laughs, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. "I need to go out. It's been a day."

"One full day inside the house is _so_ unhealthy." Cream mocks.

"You know what I mean. I was thinking on calling Rouge. She said yesterday over the phone that today was an off day." Amy stands up and grabs Cream as well, walking to her closet to grab some clothes to wear out. "We could go see a movie or chill at her house."

"That sounds like fun, Amy. I hope you weren't thinking of me coming along, not that I don't like her or you, but I have a lunch thing with Tails."

"Alright." She replies after pulling out a black and red sundress, the waist furring out after hugging it's owner's frame. It had a sweet-heart neckline (strapless), and Amy had only worn it once. It's quite surprising actually, because Amy has a red dress very similar that she used to wear almost every day.

"Good choice. But what if you go to the movies?" Cream asks, admiring the piece of cloth.

"Then I'll look good eating popcorn in stained seats." She jokes, and the two continue getting ready.

XXX

Amy was standing in her kitchen, the sun's rays shun through her windows which made their curtains luminous. Cream had just left, and she was trying to call Rouge to see if she was available today.

"The bat's here." Rouge says suavely on the other line. Amy complies, "And the hedgehog's looking for your hot mess."

"Damn girl, preach it." They both laugh for a second before Rouge says, "What's up, Sweetheart?" She wasn't much older than Amy, but she called almost everyone 'sweetheart'. It really suits her.

"Do you have plans? I was thinking we could spend some time together. I need a new train of thought." She did. Amy spend yesterday crying, tissue boxes emptied throughout her house, re-thinking her whole purpose in life. She kept thinking about Sonic, and the reasons he might not like her: was it her personality?

"GUN decided to sneak up on us, us meaning Shadow and me, this morning and we just finished."

"So, is that a yes or no?" Amy asks, putting the phone on her shoulder and playing with her quills. They had grown longer over the past years, but she kept them to a minimal.

"I say yes, but Shadow here says no." Rouge sighs and Amy can hear a silent 'humph' through the line.

"Shadow?"

"I'm currently at his house. I say you come over and we can all hang out." She offers, then her voice dims as if she has parted from the phone, "Shadow, can Amy come over?" "No." "You should come over!" Rouge says.

"To Shadows? Doesn't he live in a cave or something? Someplace where no one can find him?"

"No! He actually lives in a mini-mansion! It's amazing!" The bat says delightfully. Amy can hear a muffled, "Don't go telling people what or where I live in, Rouge." "What ever Shadow, you can man up and get our cuban sandwiches ready. Don't forget some drinks."

Amy laughs, "I need his address if I'm coming over." She then adds, "Why are you at Shadow's place?"

"Some God-Damned mobian we were trying to get made their way here, at Shadow's home, because they wanted an emerald." She says simply.

Amy laughs, "The emeralds are useless if you don't know how to use them."

"Exactly" Rouge agrees across the line. There was a pause and Rouge adds, "Shadow says he's on Elm's street, house 5. He also says that there's a trick turn to his house, so when you find the yield sign near a path up a mountain, take that turn."

"Wow, okay. I'll see you in about ten! Thanks. Tell Shadow thanks as well."

XXX

The path to Shadow's house wasn't too bad, but when Amy got there she nearly fawned senseless. His house was literally a mini-mansion. It had a beautiful wooden structure and wide windows, its porch decorated with ceramic marble flowers. Who knew he had such delicate taste?

She rings the doorbell once, and Shadow opens the door.

"Hey, Shadow." Amy greets, raising a hand in a slight wave. Nodding slightly, he holds his arm in towards his house in a gesture of entrance. So fancy...

Giving the ebony hedgehog a warm smile, Amy walks inside and scopes out the place. It looked like a normal house; dark wood staircase, openings to new rooms, candle lights (not real she assumes) hung through out the walls. The house had a dark hue she couldn't quite put her mind to.

Shadow clears his throat and Amy jumps in shock, he's standing right beside her with a deadpan stance. "Lets go see Rouge."

He starts to walk and Amy has to run to catch up. When they enter the room, Amy is awestruck with what she sees. He has three leather couches put in the shape of a crest, surrounding his stone fireplace (which was lit and smelled great). Rouge had just put the last piece of a cuban sandwich she was eating into her mouth when she saw Amy.

She covers her mouth and winks, "Hey, girl." Amy stays still, taking in her surroundings. She watches Shadow walk over to the couches and take a seat. I wonder if he's always so quiet, Amy thinks to herself.

Amy's face flushes when she notices the two staring at her, so she stammers, "Oh, hey! Heh-heh, sorry, I just love your house, Shadow."

"Everyone who comes here do." He responds, folding his arms over his chest, raising an eye.

"I can see why..." Walking up to her friends, Amy gives Rouge a hug and sits beside her.

"Wait, you got the mobian who tried to get your emerald, right?" She asks, leaning over to get a glass of Dr. Pepper that was displayed on Shadow's coffee table.

"Of course, Sweetheart. He was just some thief." Rouge says, licking her lips from her snack; there were four others on a plate in front of them.

"He didn't even get inside my house." Shadow says, a glass of soda in his hands as well. "The idiot thought this was Sonic's house." When he said that, Amy's face fell, eyes concentrated on her drink and thumbs fiddling with the glass rim.

"Damn it, Shadow, you had to say that?" Rouge sighs and brings a hand to Amy's back, rubbing her in reassurance. "So much for that 'new train of thought'."

"It's okay. I just feel stupid." She mutters, twisting the tip of her gloved nail along the ridges of the glass.

"You aren't stupid." Shadow says. He's leaning forward, arms positioned on his knees. Amy looks up at him, his eyes a vivid red. "Sorry I brought up his name, it was inconsiderate of me."

"No, I'm sorry for clogging the atmosphere with my personal problems." She says, shaking her head slightly. They were silent for a moment before Rouge tugs at Amy's dress and gasps.

" _Your_ _dress_." The bat places a hand to her head for a dramatic effect, "It's so beautiful. Why don't you wear it more often?"

Amy laughs nervously, drawing her eyes away from Shadow's. "Not sure."

"You are dressed so nicely today! We should go out and show you off. The 'new train of thought' is back in business, sweetheart." Cheeks flush; Amy places her drink down onto the coffee table and holds her hands out.

"What? You can't be serious, Rouge. I just got here!"

"I am serious. Shadow, got any ideas on where to go?" Rouge asks the hedgehog, who was across the room putting the glasses and sandwiches away.

"If it's shopping, I'm out." Shadow faces them. Was he actually thinking on coming, Amy asks herself?

"Do you see her outfit? We don't need to shop for someone who already has clothes." They were silent once more before Rouge squeaks, "We can go to a party! Vector said he was hosting one tonight, and was able to get the 'party house' for the night!"

"The 'party house'?" Amy asks, shocked. The party house was a building that a rich old couple used to live in, but they passed away. No one wanted to buy the house, or go near it, because they both died inside the it and everyone says that it was haunted.

"We have to go. They'll have plenty of boos, so you can get wasted and Shadow can be our driver. Plus, Vector mentioned that somemobian's going to bring a little _something special_."

"You guys can drink 'till you puke," Shadow says, "But you are not getting high on drugs. Not if I'm designated diver. I don't want to hunt you two down."

"I wasn't going to take them." Rouge snaps, "Amy was."

"Wait-what?" She inhales sharply, "I am not taking drugs."

"Then lets go." Shadow says. He's helping me, Amy thinks to herself?

"I knew I liked you for a reason." Rouge says, standing up and walking towards the entrance. Shadow notices Amy staring at him.

"You getting up?" He asks. She nods, "Yeah. I'm just surprised that you're helping me... I guess?"

"You're going through a rough spot, and I've been through plenty. So yeah, I'm going to help you because I'm empathetic." Amy gets up and makes her way to the door.

"Thanks." She says.


	3. Wasted

3rd POV

Shadow, Rouge, and Amy went over to Vector's house to lounge until the party started, and offered to help set up as well. Vector even let them get early drinks.

The party is about to start and Rouge and Amy are at the punch bowl talking about how human's have 'high school', or something like that.

"Wouldn't it be cool to sit in a class room and do absolutely nothing? Even if the teacher says so?" Rouge says.

"I guess." Amy shrugs, taking a sip of the cool liquid in her cup. As she takes her sips, Amy's taste buds and throat sting with appreciation. "Hey, Vector, where did you get this beer?" She calls.

He looks back from behind him and laughs, "A friend who visited Germany." Shadow walks back into the room and we all just stand near the drinks.

"What about Germany?" He asks, taking a sip of his beer. Who knew he even liked the drink? "It's good." Shadow says blatantly.

"One of Vector's pal's got it for him, sweetheart." Rouge places her empty glass bottle into a glass holder and flies over to the balloons. "Lets get these blown up. They aren't gonna do it themselves, y'know."

XXX

Amy's POV

When the sun set, that's when people started to come in. At first, when I saw Tails and Cream enter, I panicked at the idea of Sonic coming in as well. I wasn't ready to see him yet, even though he thought everything was perfectly fine. God, I hate lying.

"You've hardly drank anything! It's been two hours, why aren't you drunk?" Rouge complains. "We came here to get you drunk, so drink up!" She hands me three bottles and I stare at her blankly.

"I don't know..." I say, almost unheard from the loud music playing across the house.

"Don't think, just drink. Tell yourself that and chug, sweetheart!" She cries and I look around the room nervously. I haven't necessarily gotten wasted before, just had occasional boos here and there. I notice shadow in a corner, standing with his arms and legs crossed. He spots me and I flick my eyes away. Maybe I should drink, he's driving us home one way or another...

I turn towards Rouge and smile, "Don't think, just drink." I say, and that's exactly what I did.

XXX

3rd POV

Many mobians were dancing, making out, or sniffing something by the time midnight came around. Vector was with Tails talking about planes, but they both were a little drunk so when people heard them talking about twizzler wheels you knew they were a little tipsy.

Shoving past a few tables covered in stains and empty bottles, Shadow looks left and right for Rouge. When they got home, he knew for sure that his black vest would be ruined.

"Where the hell is that bat..." He mutters, but with how loud the music had gotten, he couldn't even hear himself. She was no where to be seen, but fortunately for the ebony hedgehog somemobian found him.

Amy's quills were a mess, but still neat in an odd way. When she wobbled over, nearly causing both of them to fall, Amy lounges herself onto his chest. She was about four feet shorter than Shadow, so when she wrapped her arms around his shoulders Amy had to look up a bit.

"I feel weird," She pauses for a slurred laugh, "where havvve you been?" Shadow cringes, her breath reeked like alcohol. Their proximity was close, but where wouldn't it be? The house was slammed.

"Looking for Rouge." He says in her ear, and the pink girl leans onto him. Amy was practically laying on him, but since Shadow was twice as strong than her, he kept them balanced. Sliding his hands around her frame, he gradually moves them to a more secluded area.

Lights dim and music muffled, Shadow and Amy stand in a hallway leading to the bathrooms. Shadow would've leant against a wall, trying to keep to himself as much as possible, but Amy kept clinging onto him or wobbling off some place.

"Do you know where Rouge is?" He asks, slow and pronunciated. Amy blinks.

She gasps, "The bat!" Running her fingers through her loose bangs, she giggles. "I hhhhate her." Shadow frowns.

"Why?" He asks, but she was distracted other wise. Amy gives a slight twirl before answering again.

"She was talking to someone I hate, so I hate her too. Haterss gonna hate!" She takes a step forward, but twisting her ankle, Amy struggles to finish her step and Shadow hastily catches her.

"Damn you're wasted." He mutters before asking. "Who was she with. I need to take you girls home." Some mobian walks down the hall, and nods his head in approval.

"Tap that." He gestures. Shadow flicks him off with his spare hand and the mobian enters the women's room. They had to leave, soon.

"Who was she with." He says once more, this time closer to her ear. Amy plants her forehead onto his shoulder.

"That blue douche." She laughs, Amy's hands hanging underneath her.

"Faker." Shadow whispers. What happened between them? Amy closes her eyes, sudden fatigue overwhelming her. Shadow holds her for a few more minutes, thinking about why such an innocent girl like Amy would hate Sonic, not that he was complaining. Sonic was fake, but Amy just didn't seem like the girl to have a grudge. Amy was upset earlier, and it involved him, but Shadow didn't put two and two together.

"Lets go find Rouge." He says, grabbing her shoulders and they head back into the swarm.

XXX

Finding Rouge was taking too long, and Shadow could've sworn Amy fell asleep about three times. To be fair their planned worked, Amy got waisted, but obviously she didn't forget about what the bat wanted her to.

He unlocks their car and buckles the hedgehog into the back seat. She was nocked out, eyes closed, and he knew she wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. Walking back into the Party House, Shadow looks for Rouge once more. If that damn bat left the building, he was going to bring hell tomorrow.

Flicking his eyes back near the DJ, he spots Sonic. Back facing him, Shadow sees Sonic preoccupied. He was a faker, no matter how genuine the guy seemed. Where was Rouge?

Sonic then jerks back and Shadow sees a particular mobian glaring. So much hell for bringing Shadow into this mess. Parties weren't for him.

Rouge had some explaining tomorrow after her tons, _tons_ of coffee.


	4. Home Starbucks

A/N: This chapter is pretty lengthy...!

Amy's POV

My head throbbed with an aching pain, but so did my whole body. Rubbing my eyes with my ungloved hands-

Wait, why were my hands ungloved?

Opening my eyes, which were quite foggy, it's hard to see my surroundings. The curtains were drawn down, but small gaps let in rays of light that gave the room an orange hue. Lifting myself up onto my elbows, I see I'm in a large bed with black sheets. I'm wearing the same dress I wore yesterday, except it reeked and it was awfully wrinkled.

A knock is sounded at the door and I jerk my head towards the sound. With how dark the room was, despite the sun poking out of the drapes, when the silhouette opened the door I squinted my eyes. Shadow closes the door behind him, takes a few steps and stands at the end of the bed. I can hear him breathe. It was oddly settling, but I was slightly uncomfortable.

Was I at his house? What bed am I in?

"Hungover?" The ebony hedgehog asks me, and I swallow. I could see his eyes glowing through the dark, as if they were luminous.

I grunt and firmly press my hand onto my temples, "Yes." My stomach turns and I suddenly see two Shadows across the room. Noticing my fatigue, Shadow walks up and hands me a glass that was hidden behind his back; or just in his hand because it's too dark to tell where he had it. He gingerly sits on the edge of the bed.

"Drink this." His eyes piercing, I agree and pull the cup to my lips. I snort.

"What the hell, this isn't drinkable. Get this away from me." I shove it into his chest, but not too rashly because that would've been rude. Shadow shakes his head, at least I think so. My eyes were gradually adjusting to the dark.

He takes hold of my wrist, "Just drink it." My hangover really did hurt, maybe drinking this nasty drink would help. What do I have to loose at the moment? Shadow releases his grip and places the glass back into my palm. Forcing myself to take a few sips, the silence held in the room was unbearable.

"Um," I cough, "What happened last night?"

Shadow sighs. "I'm not sure. I lost both of you around eleven."

I finish the drink Shadow gave me and surprisingly I felt a little better. He takes the glass and stands up, walks to the door and opens it. Gratefully, my eyes didn't sting as much as before with the light, but I still squint.

"Meet us down in the living room." Shadow says, face nonchalant, and I watch him exit the dark room. It was nice of him to help us, I didn't necessarily feel wanted this past week.

XXX

3rd POV

Amy borrowed a blanket that was on the edge of the bed she slept on and wrapped herself in it. Exiting the room, it was most definitely Shadow's house. Makes sense that she was here, he was the designated driver. Walking down the stairs, she hears muffled noises and smells a rich coffee scent. Rouge should be here too, unless he took her home. Shadow doesn't know where Amy lives, but if he did she'd be surprised.

Walking into the living room, she sees the two mobians sitting at a table in the kitchen; Rouge, too, has a blanket wrapped around herself and a coffee cup placed in her hands. Amy suddenly felt the urge to drink the dark liquid.

Shadow notices the pink hedgehog and he raises his eyebrows. Rouge turns around and smiles.

"Hey, Darling. How you feeling?" She winks, but it wasn't flirtatious as much as it was concern. Amy takes a seat next to the bat, gives her a brief hug, and hums when Shadow places a mug of coffee in front of her as well.

"Thanks." She mutters.

(A/N: Writing this, I grew the sudden urge to grab myself a glass of coffee myself...)

Shadow coughs, "Now that I have both of you here, I just have one question." The girls' ears perk up and he continues. "What the hell happened last night?" Looking to her right, Amy see's Rouge take a sip of her coffee, but her eyes are telling another story.

She frowns, "Do you remember, Rouge?" The bat sighs. She wasn't wearing any makeup, Amy notices, but the bat was beautiful anyway. Her hair was pulled up in a bun (it grew over the years as well).

"I drank almost as much as you did, and we parted ways for almost most of it, but I only remember bits." Rouge says, looking Amy in the eyes with her iridescent blue ones. Amy suddenly felt slightly self conscience about her own looks. She pushes that aside, because Rouge isn't saying something Shadow wants her to spill. "I remember talking to the DJ for a while, he was cute. That wolf could howl my-"

"Rouge." Shadow mutters, and places another mug on the table for the bat.

"Sorry." Rouge shrugs. "But, there is something I'd like to tell you, sweetheart."

Amy nods, and their atmosphere grew silent. The three mobians at the table were almost huddled, but Rouge and Amy's hangovers caused them to practically lean on one another.

"You were out God knows where when Sonic entered the party," she begins, "and when he saw me, he came over. It was only a greeting, then he went off and drank. That's when I went to talk to the DJ, _hot damn_ -"

"Rouge." Amy half laughs, she wanted to know what happens next.

"Sorry again! Anyway, after talking to the DJ, I went and hung out with Knuckles. I don't exactly remember what happened after that, except for one disturbing memory. I went back to the music spot, to say hi to my wolf friend when Sonic showed up wasted head down.

He cornered me against a wall, and I was fine at first. Because I was drunk, I wasn't thinking clearly and i didn't register that wrong thought in my head when Sonic kissed me." She pauses, waiting for a reaction from the pink hedgehog. Amy sighs.

"I'm not mad at you." She says, smiling sympathetically. "You, umm, you stopped it right?"

"Of course, sweetheart! Not shortly after, Shadow came up and shoed that boy away and took me home." Rouge smiles and the two give each other hugs.

"Thank you." Amy says, facing Shadow who was putting away their cups.

"For what?" He asks, back towards them. Rouge grunts dramatically.

"For someone as 'ultimate' as you, I'd think you'd know." She wiggles her eyebrows at Amy and they laugh silently.

Shadow humphs, "This isn't going to be a frequent thing. I was just being _very_ nice. I was in a decent mood yesterday."

"He was! This dark drink of water let me drive the car for once." Rouge says, standing up and putting the blanket on the edge of a couch nearby. "He never lets me drive."

XXX

Amy's POV

It's been two weeks since I got drunk, and let me tell you I'm never doing that again. I've recently heard that Cream and Tails are officially dating and they asked me to come to a double date. Even though the bunny says she understands how I feel, with the whole kissing Rouge situation, I'm not sure anymore.

That's not the worse part. The fact that I'm lying (which I still hate) to Sonic about being okay with our situation, it gets more weird because I'm his partner for the double date.

"You can't be serious. Cream, you know I can't go with Sonic. I'm a horrible liar, or at least on the inside, I wouldn't be able to survive the night!" I had told her, but she insisted. What was I to say?

No?

I didn't want my stupidity to get in the way of her own relationship.

I put on skinny jeans and a strapless black top, black converse and an old white headband I used to wear all the time. It was the only outfit I could find that was both partially fancy and comfortable. This was _not_ a date... for me.

"You look stunning!" Cream cries. She was wearing an orange sundress that really suited her figure. Tails walks up behind us with Sonic. The fox was wearing a simple suit while Sonic wore a t-shirt and jeans.

"You do." Tails says, a warm smile spread across his face. He comes up and gives me a hug before giving his girlfriend a hug. Sonic also smiles at me and I feel like I'm going to cry. Swallowing the horrible feeling in my throat, I smile back.

"Lets go?" Cream cheers, and we all agree.

Sitting at a table for four, I sit next to Sonic while Cream and Tails were put in front of us. The night wasn't as awkward as I'd thought it would've been, but I wish the table wasn't so small. Sonic's arm is almost touching mine, and I can feel myself wanting to cry again.

Why the hell am I always so teary? I'm normally not so emotional. I do have a lot of held back feelings, and I do normally "council" with Cream, but recently Cream's been busy with her mobian and I've had to keep those thoughts to myself.

I mean, I thought tonight was going alright until Tails says, "Vector's party was hilarious." I felt as if every panic cell in my body was going to cause me to panic. Like a spastic panic.

"It was!" Sonic laughs, "Did you see Rouge and Knuckles hitting it off by the coolers? I'm not sure if Rouge remembers, but I know Knuckles does. He's going crazy."

"No way! I always knew he liked her!" Cream gaps. We all laugh; me giving a pathetically weak one. I was so nervous.

"Ames, weren't you at the party?" Tails asks, wiping an eye with a gloved hand. I look at Cream and Sonic, who both were looking quite surprised. Wouldn't have Cream told him?

I blink about a dozen times and rub my arms before stuttering, "Uh-I mean, um... Yes."

"Did you go alone? How come I didn't see you?" Sonic asks, propping an arm up on the table. Our food hasn't come yet, so he had plenty of space. He raises an eye.

I give a weak smile, "I didn't go alone. I don't remember where I went, kind of got tipsy." Muttering the last part, I sense Sonic and Tails are sharing glances of either "Oh my god" or "Tipsy? Does she mean drunk".

"Who'd you go with?" Sonic asks. I feel slightly uncomfortable, as if he's nagging me. I avert my eyes to Cream for help, but when she sees me look the bunny looks away. What was her problem?

"I wen't with my friends..." I say, unsure if I should tell exactly who. By the way Sonic was staring at me, I guess I should. "I went with Shadow and Rouge."

Sonic snorts, a look of disbelief spread across his face. "Shadow and Rouge? I didn't peg them as your type." My chest hurt, and my throat was sore again. I wasn't sure if he was being mean or just genuinely saying his thought.

"I don't understand. Rouge has always been my friend, and Shadow has always been apart of our group." I say, rubbing my arm once more.

"Just you three alone?" Tails asks.

"Did you guys force Shadow? I bet Rouge did." Cream says, a giddy smile spread across her face. How could they be smiling? I feel as if they're ganging up on me. As if they found a book and the cover was cool, read it once, but later re-read it and realized it wasn't what they thought.

"No. He wasn't forced. We went all together on our own choice." I say. The atmosphere grew thick and I found it almost difficult to breathe.

I knew tonight wasn't going to work.

Standing up almost hastily, I push in my chair and give a warm but apologetic smile, "Thanks for inviting me. Tonight was fun, but I think I should go." Before I'm able to walk a few steps, Cream grabs onto my wrist.

"Amy, where're you going?" She whispers, a stern look spread across her face.

"Home." I snap as kindly as I could. I _was_ being ganged on. I'm not going to let them humiliate me... "Have fun on your date. Should've just gone without me." I say, pull my hand out of her grasp and walk out of the restaurant.


	5. Start of Change

3rd POV

"Get out of my house!" Amy yells at a green Otter, who was horridly trying to escape out of the front door behind her; a few of her possessions held in their arms. Swinging her hammer, Amy jerks it into his stomach and he flies back into a wall near her staircase. Amy runs to catch her mini-grandfather clock, glass swan, and an antique bag of marbles.

"Damn, you're a crazy woman." He mutters, rubbing his nape. Amy frowns.

"You're crazy for trying to steal my stuff." She barks, placing her objects on the nearest surface. Walking up to the mobian who finally made it to his feet, she taps the handle to her hammer in her hand repeatedly. "Come back here ever again, and I'll make sure of it you don't leave without handcuffs."

The Otter nods hastily and runs out. Grunting, Amy puts her hammer away as well as her possessions. Her schedule has been al sorts of crazy this past week. First, when she goes shopping for food she has to stop a mobian from a shooting. Then, the next day at the park, the same mobian is mugging some old man. That leads up to today.

Amy sits on her couch, flattening her red skirt with her hands, she pulls out her phone and calls Rouge. It rings once, twice, and finally the bat picks up.

"The bat's here." She says suavely.

"And your pissed off friend is here, too." Amy says, rubbing her knees. She can hear Rouge gasp.

"Oh! Me too, don't get me started. I was looking on the interwebs during work yesterday and apparently I hooked up with Knuckles a while ago!" Rouge cries, " I didn't know this until today. Oh, honey, it gets worse. I met up with Knuckles yesterday at the master emerald to discuss this thief who keeps trying to steal useless crap, food, and money-"

"That's why I called!" Amy laughs.

"Me hooking up with Knuckles?" She asks. Amy crosses her legs and adjusts her position on the couch.

"No, about the thief. I've had to fight that guy for three days straight." Amy says. The line statics slightly, but she ignores it.

"You know, GUN just recently mentioned this guy as a side-assignment that we could to for a few extra credits. I've seen you fight, and you're a beast, I could possibly ask for you to join our little expedition, sweetheart."

Amy gasps, "You serious? It's not a real mission, because I'm not an agent in GUN."

"No. But, if you consider it, and GUN, maybe you could apply..?" Rouge says skeptically.

"Where do we meet?" Amy asks, standing up and walking to her room to change her outfit. Rouge laughs.

"We can meet at that park you love to go to. The one with the fountain you read your book at." She says.

"Meet you there."

XXX

Rouge was sitting on a bench, legs crossed and posture fair, when Amy walked up to her. Before Amy left her house, she wasn't sure what to wear and Rouge told her normal clothes would do. So to that note, Amy wore skinny jeans and a red cropped top. Rouge was wearing shorts and a pastel tank-top.

"Hey babe." Amy jokes flirtatiously. Rouge flies up and hugs the pink hedgehog.

"Why hello. You ready to go undercover, sweetheart?" She asks.

"Yes. This is going to be fun." Amy nods.

"Plus, lets call it 'New train of thought: part two'. I seriously think you need a restart. Trust me, I will help you. I'm here for you." Rouge rests her hands on Amy's shoulders and smiles.

"Thanks." They walk towards one of the thrift shops arm in arm, and continue laughing and talking.

That evening, the two mobians continued to walk down town streets in hope to find any signs of the Otter. Unfortunately, they passed by Cream and Tails, but being them they said hello. Tails said hi back, but Cream stayed silent as the four passed each other.

"She hasn't forgiven me yet." Amy says, lowering her head and her ears fall. Rouge nudges her.

"What? No. Amy, you need to forgive _her_. She needs to be begging for forgiveness on her knees. What happened was uncalled for and quite frankly, rude." Rouge says. Before Amy could respond, a cry is heard down an ally to their left.

They both run to where the sound is heard, and sure enough, the Otter was there. He was standing in front of another mobian, but they were laying on the grown lifeless with blood cascading out of their chest and soaking into their clothes. He turns around, eyes wide and hands trembling.

"I-I didn't do it. It was selfdefense!" He sobs, dropping the knife. He takes a step closer, "I was running inside and they held a knife, I dodged it-" Rouge kicks him in the face, knocking him out senseless. When Rouge turns around, Amy had her hands held to her mouth, eyes teary.

Looking up, Amy tries to speak but her chest felt too swollen. Rouge realized that Amy probably hasn't experience this sort of thing up front. Slowly walking up to the crying girl, Rouge engulfs her in a hug and sighs, "I'm sorry. I must have skipped a few steps, sweetheart." She caresses the back of Amy's quills. "You still wanna be a part of GUN?"

Amy nods into her shoulder, a muffled gasp is sounded and Rouge can't help but feel guilty. She got a little too carried away. Pulling away, Amy wipes her face.

"Yes. I'm not changing my mind. I just," She pauses, "I've got to get used to it."

"That's the spirit." Rouge says. Lifting the Otter off his feet, her and Amy head back to turn him into the police.


	6. Back Again

3rd POV

 _"Take a left, SweetHeart."_ Amy hears in her com. Three mobians stand at the end of the T. Spawning her hammer, Amy jumps and swings the weapon strait one's head. After impact, the body sprawls to the second mobian; both of them clashing against the wall behind.

The last one stood.

Pulling out their gun, Amy hastily jerks her wrist and hits the machine. Left defenseless, the Mobian is struck to the ground along with the other two.

Taking a left at the T, Amy avoids stepping on any limbs while she runs down the halls.

XXX

It's been five months since Amy first saw a mobian kill another. After that, Rouge took Amy under her wing and was by her side throughout every mission. Not all undercover/missions were a gory mess, but it was a surprise on how many would come up. Eggman was GUN's top priority, aside from getting some Emeralds and simple crimes, so he saw Amy's face more than others. It only took a month for the pink hedgehog to get used to her new lifestyle, and she wasn't planning on going back anytime soon.

Amy continued to live in her house, but it was difficult to keep to herself when her past life begged for her to return. About two months in, Cream sent her a message saying she realized that the bump in their friendship was her fault, and that they should meet up for tea. Amy didn't come. The fact that it took two months to apologize really hurt Amy, and she didn't think a true friend would take that long.

Three months in, Amy grew bondingly-close with Rouge and Shadow. Since Amy was already best friends with the bat, Shadow was her achievement. Other than his dark exterior and self keeping, he was a very interesting mobian. Over time, Amy learned why Rouge hung out with him. Being the "Ultimate Life form" comes with prices, and Amy was sympathetic to hear his stories.

Going over to either Rouge's house, Shadow's house, or Amy's house became a ritual almost every weekend. The three worked together when GUN assigned something new. Amy was too grateful to have help with her new start to a new life.

A month ago, Knuckles finally confessed to Rouge. Unfortunately for the echidna, she declined but afterwards it seemed as if nothing changed. She was just as flirtatious, just as sassy, and just as sly around him. Amy was spending the night at Rouge's when she asked why the bat said no. Rouge just wasn't sure if she was ready for a commitment with him. She loved how they were, her teasing him, infuriating him, joking with him, fighting with him. If they got into a relationship, the tables would turn and he'd want to protect her, throw himself out of line more than he never has.

That leaves yesterday, on her first mission alone; not technically. Rouge was guiding Amy through the building. They were gathering information about a secret weapon Low-point was making. Low-point is a group of mobians who steal dangerous objects to make them more of a threat.

XXX

Amy wakes up to a familiar buzzing noise, and groggily drags her arm to her phone. Turning it on, she scrolls down to find about twenty texts from Cream; all either asking for forgiveness or to get together.

Ignoring the bunny, Amy lifts herself to her knees and rubs her eyes. _What time was it?_ She turns her phone back on, it's ten o'clock. She climbs out of bed to brush her teeth, put some clothes on, and starts her day.

A/N: I know this was a short chapter (compared to the others), but I have PLANS for the next one, let me tell you... nvm, no spoilers.

Comment if you wanna side chapter about Rouge and Knuckles! Of course they have a story, but it's a SIDE one, and this is a ShadAmy based fanfic.

. . . but ShadAmy isn't here yet... so let me know! Again, comment if you want me to add a side chapter about their little "fiasco" of romance. If not, ignore this and wait for the next chapter.


	7. Not a Date

A/N: It's been SEVEN chapters and now the Shadamy is taking place. I'm not even a little sorry for your wait because there is so much that'll happen later to make up for it.

3rd POV

Amy and Rouge where shopping for some nice clothes, a special event was occurring and GUN was sending them to two to keep watch. It was told to be the largest party, coming only once a year.

Rouge gasps, "Is this too revealing? Maybe I can pull it off, open backs are my friends." She was holding a black skater dress that was hemmed lower to where it hung just above the ground; the back open and extra cloth resting on the arch of her back. Amy was awe-struck.

"Oh my God, you're so beautiful! _Hot damn_ , Rouge!" Amy smiles, a hand to her chest.

"I think this is the dress." She finalizes, extending her prune wings and rotating herself in the mirror. Almost an hour into shopping and the bat finds the perfect dress. Any princess would ditch fluffy gowns for this dress. Turning around, Rouge asks, "Okay, now for your dress."

It took nearly two and a half hours, but the two girls eventually found Amy the right dress. One that wasn't too slutty, yet wasn't too shielded.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Amy knew this was her. It had her name written all over it, and others would beg to differ. The new Amy was bold, more charismatic, a mature woman, and she was proud to be that.

It was a red, bud silk lace sleeved dress with a fitting waist that fit nicely around her figure; roses ironically placed around the rim of the waist as well. It had a sweetheart neckline, which Amy favored, and the fact it was red made it all the merrier.

"Yes! I'm so excited to go to this party now! You look smoking, sweetheart!" Rouge claps, raising her eyes to check the pink hedgehog once over.

After buying both dresses, which where so expensive they were glad GUN was paying for everything because they would've been broke, they head to Amy's house to place both items. It was Friday and the party was on Monday, so they decided to leave the dresses at Amy's since nothing much happens in her town.

XXX

The next night, Amy gets a distress call from Rouge. Answering the call, she asks, "Are you alright? What's wrong, where are you, I'm coming."

"No! I'm in distress, it is an emergency, but tragically its not about dying. Much." She says through the line. Amy sighs.

"What's wrong?" Amy asks, still concerned.

"I wont be able to come to the party on Monday!" Rouge wails.

"Why?" Sitting down on her couch, glass of red wine (bought and given to by her sad friend) in her palm and phone in the other, Amy listens to the disappointing information. Personally, she didn't want to go alone, because last year's party almost half of the building was gassed.

"Family emergency. My grandfather died, and I didn't even know the bat! My mama says its mandatory to come, bond or not." Rouge says. "Luckily for you, a certain someone is going to be your date!"

Amy tilts her head, even though no mobian is around to see her, "What? Who?"

"Shadow! GUN didn't want a human to be your partner in the mission, so they set you up on a date!" Amy's face flushes, the thought of her going on any date made her uneasy. She's had a mindset of herself for the past six months, and Rouge calling a mission a date was going to make it awkward.

"Rouge! It's not a date! Are you sure it's him? Not even Mark the Badger could fill in?" Amy questions.

"This is an important party, and for an important party is important spies so yes. They needed Shadow because quite frankly he's a pretty qualified GUN associate." Rouge says, and Amy feels the need to slap herself. Of course they would put him there.

"I haven't had a Mission with just _us_ yet, working together. What if we can't work together? I feel like this is pushing a limit." Amy confesses, but Rouge "tisks" across the line.

"Don't think of that. Just think of it as a normal mission in town, or better as a date with the handsome hedgehog!" The bat cheers, and Amy shakes her head.

"Stop saying that. You know I don't like him. He's a professional Mobian anyways, a mission's a mission."

"Have fun, I have to go catch a plane, Sweetheart." Before she could protest, Rouge hangs up and leaves Amy to muster the situation by herself.

XXX

Quills curled, eyeliner on, and dress equipped, Amy was gathering her needed items into her hand purse when the DoorBell sounded. That must be Shadow, Amy thought to herself and walks up to her front door.

Opening it, she gasps at the sight. He was wearing a black suit with a blood-red bowtie. Raising a brow, Shadow reveals his hand which holds a corsage. "For you." He says, gingerly taking hold of her wrist and slipping it on.

"Thank you." Amy smiles. Double checking her things, they walk out to the Limo provided by GUN and make their way to the mansion.

XXX

The doors to the building were three times their hight, gates were a beautifully decorated iron, and the mansion was about the size of a football field. Many humans were dressed in cocktail dresses, suits, jewelry, and more.

When the chauffeur opens the door on Amy's side, She says thank you and walks out. Amy watches Shadow step out of the Limo, a hand fixing his cuffs; thanking the chauffeur.

"Miss Rose." He says, extending an elbow her way, and Amy smiles.

"Why thank you." Sliding her arm into his, they walk to the party, communicators intact and eyes on watch.

Many guests arrived, much to Amy's surprise, and throughout the mansion where different rooms. There was a calm elegant part of the house, and then a dancing upbeat part. Both sections were separated by a grand staircase that lead upstairs to bathrooms and etc. Amy suggested they split, but Shadow refused.

"You're my date here, we go together."

They decided to go into the more classy part of the mansion. Many a candlelight were hung around pillars, there was a stage occupied by a band playing melodic tunes; the room was engulfed in an orange hue, as if it were a dream. Walking in, they see people and Mobians tasting wines and cheeses, dancing to classical music, and gathering into conversations.

A man in a suit walks up to them offering a glass of champagne.

"No thank you." Amy declines while her partner takes a glass. Shadow holds a finger to the man and turns them around.

"You need to take one. I can't risk you looking suspicious." He says in her ear, head tilted and a fake smile spread across his face as he nods to a couple of people walking pass. Amy sighs.

"Actually, I think I will take one. Thank you, kind sir." She says, reaching over to a glass. Raising back to full height, the man smiles and walks to more guests. They stand at a table, glasses to lips when Shadow places his down and holds a hand out. Amy gives a questioned look, "What?"

"Let's dance." He says, face nonchalant. The pink hedgehog shakes her head.

"I have no clue what they're doing out there! So no thank you, I'd rather not break my ankles." Amy says, finishing her drink and putting it next to the other one.

"I know what they are doing. You can just follow my steps." Shadow urges his hand forward, and hesitantly Amy rests hers atop. He walks them out to the dance floor, a new waltz playing.

Amy was nervous. Why didn't she realize there would be dancing? Out of all the things she could do, dancing was number one for no. Looking around, the people dancing were in a starting position, as if they were waiting on a cue to dance. Shadow rests a hand on the arch of her back and Amy jumps.

"What do you think you're doing?" She snaps.

"Getting ready to dance, " He says slightly amused, but changes as fast as it came, "Put your right hand on my shoulder, and the other in mine." Doing as told, Amy positions herself. Everyone around them starts moving, and Shadow pulls her closer to help guide them.

"Stop panicking, just relax." He reassures Amy, eyes meeting hers. She's never gotten used to how luminous they were, or how vibrant the red was. Amy decided to tell herself it was a side affect of being the Ultimate Life form; a genetic mutation, anything to explain why the hell they were so hypnotizing.

"I wish I could." Amy whispers.

The men and women separate, then they quickly bring their partners back to them and finish with a twirl. Shadow parts them, hands still intact, and before Amy could register their situation, she was being spun. Her quills were sprawled, dress flowing, and a smile growing on her face. She did want to relax, and maybe she could. This wasn't a date, Amy would fight Rouge for that, but it wasn't a bad undercover either. All her worries about her first mission alone with the hedgehog disappear with her panic to dance, and Amy zones into the moment; hands in hands, chests near chests.

She could relax dancing with Shadow.

XXX

That night ended up not having any problems. Nobody was hurt, Eggman didn't attack, and no gasses were extinguished. It was just a party.

Amy was telling Rouge everything that happened over the phone, the bat was still at home with family.

"We are going to have another party, just so I can wear that dress we bought." Rouge says afterwards.

"But that means _I'll_ have to find another dress." Amy laughs.

"Of course. We got to get you looking hot again, sweetheart. Looking good for a certain hedgehog." She says suavely, Rouge again making hints towards her friend.

Amy grunts, "If you keep that talk up, you're going to jeopardize our friendship. Plus, you might want to keep quiet because I have a few things to say as well."

"Like what." Rouge asks.

"Nothing much," She begins, crossing her plaid covered legs and twirling a finger through a quill, "Just a certain echidna you need to hook up with."

"Ah, can't argue with that, honey." Rouge chuckles, defeated. "I've got to go bother him today. You want to come?" What did Amy have for plans? Last night was the party, and other than getting some food for her fridge she didn't have anything else to do.

"Sure! I haven't seen him in a while." Amy says.

"Amy, there is a possibility Sonic will be there, too. Does that change your mind?" Rouge says, her tone changing to a rather concerned one. Pondering on those words, Amy makes up her mind.

"Why not. It's about time I see him. For all he knows, we're still friends."

XXX

Amy's POV

Rouge's arms were wrapped around my stomach firmly throughout the flight, and when we landed near the Master Emerald she cooed, "Knuckles!"

"Yeah?" He calls. Walking around the emerald, he spots me, and smiles; arms spread out for a hug. "Ames! I haven't seen you in months!"

Wrapping my arms around his frame I laugh, "I know! I couldn't pass up an offer to come see my friend!"

"Ames?" A voice asks. Parting from Knuckles, I look and see Sonic standing beside the emerald, face in disbelief.

"Hey." I say as casually as I could. The way he was looking at me was unsettling, and I couldn't help but think it was my fault. The good thing though, was that I didn't feel scared, sad, or embarrassed around him. I felt whole in my ripped jeans and black tank top.

Sonic blinks, "Uh... Oh! Hey!" He hastily comes up and hugs me, but my arms are at my sides. "What are you girls doing here?"

"I'm here to say hello, sweetheart. Unless that's not allowed." Rouge says, landing on the ground and folding her wings behind her. "I brought Amy to say hi as well."

"No, it's all cool." Sonic reassures the bat.

"Yeah. I'm really glad to see you Amy, it's just not the same without your bubbly, crazy personality." Knuckles says. I weakly smile and rub my arms. I'm not crazy or bubbly anymore...

"How are you Knux?" Rouge breaks the silence, "I know you've been sitting here forever. Take any vacations?"

"No." He laughs, rubbing his nape. "Just stay here guarding the Master Emerald." I can feel Sonic's eyes on me, but I'm not sure what he's thinking. I felt uneasy, as if it might've been a mistake to see him. A hand grabs onto my arm and I turn to face Sonic himself. He tilts his head.

"Um, may I talk to you over there?" He asks, catching the attention from the other two mobians. I look over at Rouge who seems perfectly content with talking to the echidna. I sigh.

"Sure." I say, and pull my arm out of his grasp, which was slightly rough. Following him down the stairs and to a tree in the forest, not too far away from my friends, he presses two fingers against his temples.

"Where did you go, Amy?" Sonic asks. No Ames, no Pal, just Amy. My stomach turns and my uneasy feeling grows worse.

"I didn't go anywhere." I answer honestly; at least half honest. I still lived in my normal house, and I still went to my same stores. Just ignored Cream and Tails, wasn't home most of the time because of Rouge, Shadow, and GUN, and changed my personality.

"You just vanished from our group!" He says with an edgy tone. As if he were holding back something. "Tails told me everything, Amy. You lied to me, you said it was just a crush!" By then, Sonic was practically hissing at me and I feel my neck grow sore, tears threatening to form. _I hate lying_.

"What was I supposed to say? I wanted to be friends and if you thought I loved you it would've been awkward." I say as calmly as I could manage.

"Friends? We wouldn't end up being friends because you left not too long after. Not that you just left me out of the blue, without a clue on why you decided to vanish, but you ignored your best friend Cream! Tails told me you just started ignoring her, ditching her at tea meetings and deleting texts." Sonic snaps, and that caused me to let loose. My vision blurred with tears at the false facts Tails told him, on how I was the bad guy.

"Tails lied. I didn't ignore my best friend." I say back, voice cracking. His face was irritated, probably pissed.

"So you didn't ignore her? You're saying you answered her phone calls?" Sonic asks once more.

"I mean, I did," I choke out, "But he didn't tell you the whole truth. He didn't tell you what happened!" I lean against the tree behind me, its bark impaling my back.

"Does it matter? You could've given her a second chance. You didn't have to ditch their date! I was there too, and it came off quite rude of you to just leave her. You say Rouge is your friend, and Shadow or whatever, but they're not! They've changed you, and quite frankly you're being a jerk about it!" He yells. My face flushes, my eyes burn, and my chest felt swollen. The tears coming down my face were from rage, frustration, apology, and from hurt. I fall to the floor and cup my face in my arms and knees; my breath hitched and hiccupped.

Sonic snaps, "Are you just now realizing your mistake? Amy, just apologize and come back to us, we miss you. We want the old you, not this... mobian you've become."

"That's enough, faker." Someone says. Taking a shaky breath, I lift my head to see Shadow standing, arms crossed, in front of Sonic.

"What the hell? What are you doing here?" Sonic asks, firmly placing his hands on his hips.

"I think you've said enough." Shadow repeats. Sonic exhales sharply and zips past him, a gush of wind pulsing the atmosphere. Turning around, Shadow looks at me with an unreadable expression.

"Amy!" Rouge cries. Flying down, she falls to her knees and engulfs me in a hug. I choke another sob.

"Rouge, I'm so damn stupid! I just left them! I left," I whimper, "Knuckles, and Charmy, and Espio! I just left everyone without saying even the slightest reason why." I dig my head into her shoulder, clenching my fists into her forearms.

"What happened?" Rouge asks Shadow.

"I don't know, Sonic was yelling at her." He says deadpan.

"Ames, it's not your fault." She whispers in my ear. I feel Rouge lift her head, "What are you doing here?"

"I needed you, and you're phone was off. GUN called; there was a bomb let off in town by Eggman. It's currently under attack." Shadow says.

"Oh." Prying herself off me, she cups my face, "Lets take you home." I frown.

"No, I'm good. Lets go. I can get some steam off my chest fighting Egghead's robots." I say, wiping my eyes.

Rouge looks at Shadow for an answer. He humphs, "Sounds like a good reason to me."

"Okay... Lets go, sweetheart." Rouge finalizes, helping me stand up. Walking to Shadow, he holds out an arm for us to take hold of. Raising the other, he reveals a Chaos Emerald and chants, "Chaos Control!"


	8. Ooze the Walls

3rd POV

Amy had a quiet morning that day. Going shopping for food, practicing with her Piko-Piko hammer out on the beach (hitting rocks into the ocean), and cleaning her house. Amy's recently been learning new techniques and angles to attack her foes.

She places her mug of milk on the coffee table and picks up her phone, her tv on commercial.

"What's today?" Amy mutters aloud. It's been a rough week. Staring at her screen, the date says Friday a long with a few texts from Rouge. Anything the hedgehog looked at caused her to zone out; blank out. It was odd, but she wasn't sure why. It was as if anything could hit pause to her. When her show continues to play, Amy ignores it and reads her chat.

 _Shadow's tonight for movies_

 _meet up at 5_

Odd, Amy thinks. Shoving it past, she finishes her episode before getting dressed and heading over to his house.

XXX

Standing in front of Shadow's door, Amy raises her hand to knock. She rests her knuckles on the dark wood, but stops. Narrowing her eyes, she notices the door opening and gasps. _Maybe he left it open for us._ Trying to keep calm, Amy pulls out her Piko hammer and holds it by her side, she enters the house.

The surroundings were horrifying. Walls were scratched, curtains were torn, and there was blood everywhere. It was spread all over the floor, Amy saw some lined against the walls as if something scratched it. She flicks her ears, listening for any sounds throughout the house. A clatter is sounded and she silently walks up the stairway, blood dripping off the steps. _Is Shadow being attacked? Did someone die?_

She makes her way along the carpets, following a trail of red liquid. Amy recognizes one room, the one she was put in by Shadow, and feels her chest tighten. The blood led straight into there. She tightens her grip on the piko-piko hammer, knuckles growing white from fear, and she steps inside.

Amy turns her head, ready to strike whomever's causing this mess. She lifts her hammer until a shift in the dark causes her to stop. Hunched over a dresser is Shadow; body trembling and gloved fists torn and bloody. He ignores her, or so Amy thinks.

Spawning her hammer away, she gradually steps closer the the hurt hedgehog. _Did someone attack him? How could they, he's the ultimate life form? He's shaking violently._

Amy hovers behind him, hesitant, and tenderly places a hand on his shoulder. She takes the other and rests it stop of a hand, careful not to hurt his fresh wounds. She peers down to see the hedgehog more clearly. He looks lost, his eyes quivering and a painful look spread across his face.

 _Did he do all of this?_

Shadow stands up and stares at Amy. It was as if he was crying for help and she wraps her arms over his shoulders, digging her head under his chin. He was broken. She needed to know why. Shadow didn't move for a second, but hastily returns the gesture; fingers digging into her shoulder blades. He still shook, and Amy starts rubbing circles on his back quills to help calm him down.

Both ears twitching, they hear a fluttering sound and know it's Rouge. How long had they been holding each other?

In a red blur, Amy watches the house being refurnished. The blood was being cleaned, curtains were renewed, and any wholes in the walls were covered. She hears the door bell ring.

"Hey! I brought extra movies incase we changed our minds." Rouge says, barely audible from where Amy was listening. _Everything seemed just like it was before, yet it wasn't_. She couldn't get the images out of her head, and trying to didn't seem right.

Amy runs her hand down the stair rail, remembering when it was once morbid and dripping a thick ooze. Rouge notices her.

"Hey, looking good, Sweetheart!" She says suavely. The pink hedgehog steps off the final step and greets her friend.

"Hi!" Amy says, smiling as best she could. Rouge was dressed in shorts and a slim T-shirt that fit her nicely; she was comfortable. Shadow was wearing a new vest, one that wasn't torn and wrinkled.

 _They need to discuss before, just when..._

Rouge takes Amy's hand and leads them into the living room to watch tv. With the sun shining through the windows the couches and antiques shun brightly, almost heavenly. She didn't understand. Amy frowns slightly.

"Alright, so I brought three horror movies, one action, and two comedies."Rouge spreads them out along the coffee table to display. They look through the discs, picking out the ones they didn't want. _How can I focus on movies when I have something else crowding my mind?_ Eventually, the three mobians come to a conclusion of a comedy.

Amy sits next to Rouge while Shadow sits in the same left-seat as before. What should she do? Amy always knew the hedgehog was dark, interior and out, but coming into his house today was disturbing. She'd gotten used to gore, more or less, and it wasn't like Amy was frightened. She was, but not as much as she could've been.

Glancing over at the ebony hedgehog once or twice, Amy ignores the movie and zones out once more; today's earlier problems coming back to bite her in the arse. She needs to know what the hell happened, and how she could help. She excuses herself out of the room and stands by the staircase, fingers pressing against her temple in thought.

A slight breeze pulses against Amy's fur, and small comfort is granted. When she opens her eyes, Amy jumps to see Shadow standing centimeters away, eyes a luminous crimson. He hovers above her, face deadpan and he wearily grasps her arms.

"You can't say a word about before, swear on it." He whispers sharply. Amy inhales.

"Tell me what that was about." She whispers back. Something was nagging in the back of her mind, but she couldn't tell what. She wasn't scared. Wasn't nervous or curious. Maybe a little curious. Amy steps forward just slightly, aware of their situation. She wanted, _needed_ , to know his crisis.

"Now's not the time, Rose." Shadow hisses, glancing towards the living-room entrance to watch out for a certain bat. He turns his head back to Amy and sighs, a stern look turning into guilt. "Please. I'm sorry you saw that."

"Yeah." Amy says.

"Why the hell were you here so early?" Shadow mutters, backing away from the pink hedgehog, releasing his grip and folding his arms across his chest. "I told Rouge six."

Amy curses under her breath, "She told me five." Shadow hmphs.

"Stay after movies." He says in hush-tone, then walks back to where Rouge awaits. Amy grunts. She didn't exactly zone out, but Amy wasn't fully aware of herself. The feelings that surged through her body were unknown, and she intended to figure them out.:

A/N: Sorry for such a late post, I was having difficulties with this chapter for some reason. It's a little short but i'll make up for it :D


	9. Something to Say

A/N: Sorry for the delay :T

Amy's POV

I remember the first time I met Shadow. All the feelings I had, the confusion on Sonic's makeover or the the way his quills were positioned, but I quickly dismayed them with the overwhelming joy on seeing my best friend again. When I ran up to hug him, the sudden stiffness and no complaint had made me question who I was hugging. I remember thinking it had to be Sonic, who else looked so similar? We parted. Shadow revealed himself and while I was in denial and scared about Sonic, that was the beginning of our partnership.

Sitting across from Shadow now, I see him in a new perspective. I mean- I was twelve then and it's been eight years god damnit, but I've grown up with Shadow and today shed a new light upon him. Up on the Ark was tough, and unknowingly, he was suffering the whole trip. When Shadow and I got closer, we started to learn more about each other. For example, he thought I was, and with no offense, a sideliner. I know I've never really been a big part of the group, and when Sally joined about a year ago I was pushed further back. Cream was in my position, but has boosted since because of her populous. She doesn't fight, not as much or isn't as talented as certain others, but being around the main few makes her a familiar mobian.

I can feel my throat ache, but why? I'm not upset, at least I don't think I am. Reading Shadow's facial expressions are like reading a blank page. He won't allow anyone to know how he feels or what he's thinking; only when he wants to will he express himself. I've had brief moments with him, to where he lets his guard down to an understanding level.

While Rouge was leaving earlier, acting skeptical, she left after being reassured by me that I'd come visit the next day. We would, GUN requested a word with us. She's going to ask why I'm not leaving with her.

Inhaling, for what was a considerable amount of time, I look at Shadow. He looks at me, and all I wish right now is to know what he's thinking.

"I've never gotten over the Ark. My time on it, my time after, and my soul purpose to Earth." He begins, eyes never leaving mine. I hug myself, listening intently. "I can't explain it. If I did, you or anymobian else might not understand. At least twice a month I violently react to flashbacks or flooded thoughts. For humans, it may be similar to depression. Not that I don't get flashbacks all the time. I get them quite frequently and it pisses me off."

I rub my arms and watch Shadow frown, as if he were in distress. He was opening up. Talking to him was doing this; him talking about it was helping.

"I am sorry you had to see that. No one knows except you now, and you must keep it between us." The atmosphere surrounding us grew thin, and rubbing my arms wasn't helping. It was as if any friction would set us aflame. I need to say something. Anything.

"Not even Rouge? You've been with her longer than I have." I say, my excessive rubbing coming to a halt.

"Our friendship is complicated. It was a forced partnership. We're closer with work than with ourselves." Shadow says bluntly. I look away, the coffee table in front of me suddenly more interesting than the hedgehog. This news was disturbing. Was their group friendship a lie? Was it only one way? Did Shadow even enjoy being our friends, and was I his friend just for work as well?

"What are we?" I ask. Shadow doesn't skip a beat to answer.

"You're my friend."

"Am I a friend for work? Because we are paired together in GUN and you spend time with me." My throat starts to ache once more. I'm upset for sure this time, but I'm not completely sure why. Even though we are friends in some manner, GUN or not, would it really be bad to lose the thought of him being something else than a work buddy? How come I feel like tearing up, or being mad. These feelings were new, and quite frankly, I didn't know what they were. I don't like feelings I can't explain.

"Amy," Shadow says, voice stern. "I was your friend before you joined GUN. Our relationship is different to Rouge and mine." I look at him, and swallow. The way he's looking at me...

"Okay." I choke, the only thing I could muster to say. The house grows silent until I jump, standing up and walking over to the hedgehog. "You punched the walls, they must still be hurt. May... I see?" Other than being an expert Piko-fighter, I could also help care for any wounds. One time, I helped stitch a cut Knuckles got from an emerald. Even though I could inspect Shadow's wounds, me asking to see them wasn't entirely for the same purpose. I just didn't know the other reason yet.

Shadow frowns, face flicking from discomfort and whether or not to allow me. Standing over him, figure locking the light from his windows, I gingerly take hold of his gloves and slide them off. I make sure not to touch his knuckles or finger tips; Shadow scratched the walls as well.

I notice the red streak on his fur that trails throughout his body lead to his hand, and gasp at the sight. His fingers and knuckles were unharmed. There were no bruises, missing patches of fur, or scabs. I frown, tilting his hand in many directions in order to find an injury.

He looks at me in a slightly amused manner, and I frown, jerking his hand into his lap. "You knew nothing would be wrong. Why the hell isn't it broken?" I ask, crossing my arms.

He looks up at me, "I'm the Ultimate Life form. One of my pros is an unnatural speed for healing." It was, and I forgot. Running my fingers through my quills, I take a seat on the couch next to Shadow. We grew silent again, and while I think of something to say Shadow slips his glove back on. He grunts, "Damn it. I have to go."

"Where?" I ask, standing up with him. Shadow takes a red emerald off of his tv frame and shakes his head.

"You're not coming." He says, brushing his white vest off; it matched his gloves. He always seemed to were those, vests that is. Watching him avoid my eye contact, i wonder if he has any other sorts of clothes.

"Okay, why not? What are you doing?" I ask once more. What was he doing that I couldn't come to. It might seem odd to want to go somewhere with him at this time, but he announced it just as oddly.

He pauses in front of me, emerald in his palm and a stern look spread across his face. "You're not supposed to know. I didn't want to come, but I'm forced, and it'd be rude not to. " He pauses, facing me once again at his door. " I can tell you, but it might not be the most pleasing." I walk up to him, he wasn't leaving with me in the unknown. Our proximity was close, and I was feeling more worried than uncomfortable.

"Okay. Tell me." I say, voice almost cracking.

Shadow stiffens slightly. "Are you su-"

"Damnit Shadow, if you don't tell me i'm going to follow you." He shakes his head, hands extended out to stop my furious ones.

"Okay, I am." Shadow grunts, "I've been 'invited' to Sonic's bash. It's just a little reunion for all the freedom fighters and friends. It's been planned for about three months, and mobians from across the world are coming."

I blink, eyes dropping to the floor. How was i feeling? I wanted to feel like my chest was tight and I wanted my heart to ache but it wasn't. Had i moved on?

I knew i hadn't, so why wasn't i reacting?

"Okay." Said plainly, I walk over to Shadow and stand expectantly.

He looks me up and down, "What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for you to chaos-control us out to the bash." I say. I might've not been invited formally, but i never was told not to come.

"You can't come, Amy." He says, furrowing his brows. Shadow keeps hold of the emerald, tightening his grip on it. He didn't want to bring the pink hedgehog for a number of reasons.

"Take me." I take a step closer, hastily taking a glance at where the emerald was. Maybe i could take it and warp myself? I wasn't as experienced as Shadow was, may or may not appear to the bash with no clothes on, but I know for sure i can Chaos-control.

"No-"

"Shadow," I snap, and he practically growls in protest. "Please let me go to the bash." I ask finally, voice sincere.

 _Chaos Control._


	10. Just Happened

3rd POV

Amy wasn't entirely sure what she was expecting from this 'bash'. She hadn't talked to Cream in ages and the last time Amy talked to Sonic, he lashed out at her. This wasn't for them though. Going was for her friends. And maybe, slightly, for her curiosity.

She didn't know what dress attire would be appropriate, but she couldn't turn back now. She was simply wearing a red dress. How nostalgic.

Her and Shadow appear in front of a large span of land; Amy spotting the Master Emerald in the distance. They were on Angel Island? Makes sense, she thinks to herself. Always has been quite the sight.

"Please stay with me tonight," Shadow mutters, "to be safe."

Looking over at the hedgehog, Amy's eyes widen as she watches him take of his vest. He never takes off his vests. Not that mobians are required to wear clothes, but over the years of inhabiting Earth, some mobians chose to wear them. It was a culture thing. Sudden questions start to flood Amy's mind: Why does he wear them? What's their significance? Dose he have any other clothes?

She swallows, "Uh- Why-" Just ask, what the hell, where are your words, "Why are you taking your vest off?" Mentally sighing, Amy composes herself once again.

"I don't need it." Shadow says matter-of-factly. He says nothing more, which unfortunately leaves Amy to ask another question.

"You don't have to answer, but why do you wear the vests in the first place?" She continues walking the him, an average crowd of mobians entering their sight over the hill. They were by the lake the island offered, and Amy was glad they chose that area; it was beautifully calm.

Shadow drops his shirt on the grass and shrugs, "Dr. Robotnik had me wear them for display. They're all in his house, too, so I just wear them. Make use of them." He doesn't look at Amy, even though he wants to. He's curious to how she'll react, but her next words answer his thoughts.

"Wait, your house is _the_ Dr. Robotnik's?" Amy slightly gasps, "I didn't even consider that."

"Not many people do. Rouge didn't believe I lived in a mansion, so I told her i was just saying in his house." They grow silent. Amy was surprised. She was realizing she didn't know as much about Shadow as she'd like. She'd have to fix that or else it'd wrack her brain until she did.

The two mobians finally arrive to the crowd. Amy slightly panics, she wasn't thinking before about what would happen once they got there. She wraps her arms around one of Shadow's. There's a sudden stiffness, but Shadow calmly bends his arm to where it's more natural looking and not like a certain pink hedgehog is nervous.

Knuckles spots the two from the corner of his eye, and smiles. Shadow brought Amy, just like he'd hoped. Their gang wasn't the same without her, and even though most of them (meaning Sonic, Tails, and Cream) wouldn't admit it, they missed Amy also. Knuckles makes his way to them, his smile growing bigger by the second.

Releasing their grip, Amy steps forward and engulfs the echidna in a hug. He laughs, "I'm so glad to see you! It's been way to long."

"I feel the same." Amy chokes, unknown feelings settling in her stomach. It had been too long since she's seen him.

"Hey Shadow, thanks for bringing her." Knuckles waves, and Shadow nods.

"Why not." He says, his lips curving ever so slightly into a smile. He has a nice smile, Amy thinks. Even if it was only half a smile, he looked good wearing it in the brief seconds he did.

Knuckles gestures they follow him, so the two comply. They walk around groups of mobians, even a few Amy recognizes. "Alright, so in a few minutes there's going to be food and then we're going to crank the music and enjoy ourselves." Knuckles says. Amy finds herself gasping, spotting Rouge across the field talking to a certain wolf. She was not going to let her friend pass up a moment like this. Not when the damn echidna was two feet away.

Excusing herself, she walks towards the bat and places a hand to her hip. "Well, hot stuff, I see you're preoccupied." Amy says, raising a brow. Rouge inhales sharply, whipping her head to face Amy.

"My god, Amy, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" The wolf is silent, raising the glass he apparently had to his lips. Rouge hastily gives Amy a hug. "Don't be mad about me being here please. I didn't know how you'd react." She rests her hands on Amy's shoulders reassuringly, "What _are_ you doing here?"

"Shadow brought me." The pink hedgehog replies, smiling at her flustered friend.

"Of course he did." She turns to face the wolf and sighs, "You can go." He nods and walks away, not saying anything.

"For such a hot mobian who got your panties in a bunch, he doesn't say a lot." Amy mocks. Rouge grunts.

"Yeah. He's definitely better drunk than sober, thats for sure." Rouge and Amy laugh. She always cracked Amy up, she was happy to be her friend.

"So two things." Amy says, raising her hands to rest them on the bat's. "One, why are you talking to that wolf when Knuckles is perfect sober or not? And two, where are the drinks?" Rouge flushes, her wings lowering behind her and ears perking.

"Um-" She squeezes Amy's shoulders. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Sure." Amy nods. Rouge continues, "The night we went to Vector's party, I kind of, accidentally, made out with Knuckles behind a cooler." This causes Amy to laugh, her friend's face was so pink.

"I'm glad you told me, even though I already knew." She tilts her head coyly.

"How did you know?" The bat wheezes.

Amy grows silent for a second, remember the day Cream and her friends mocked Rouge and Shadow. They were mean. "Tails told me after the party at an involuntary double date I went to for Cream."

"Oh boy, I'm sorry. Lets go get you those drinks." Rouge quirks up and takes hold of Amy's arm. She guides them to a long table where Shadow was standing, talking to a random mobian. He flicks his eyes towards the two.

"Hey shadow, I see you found the drinks..." Rouge's voice dies out. Her eyes widen and jaw hangs slack. "Your _vest_." She gapes. It was obvious she was holding back snorts. Who could blame her? Amy was just as surprised when Shadow took of his vest in front of her.

"Yes?" He asks and raises a brow while sipping his drink.

"You look good, so don't ever wear them again if you know what's good for you." Rouge says frankly. The night was just starting.

XXX

Amy, Rouge, and Shadow were talking with a few mobians later in the night. The sky had darkened and that's when the party became more heated. Flashy lights and upbeat music echoed throughout the night, and Amy couldn't be having a better time. Her arm was intertwined with Shadow's for most of the night. She convinced herself it was for his previous request, but something insider her said otherwise.

The sudden desire for more punch causes her to part ways with the group. She hadn't seen Sonic all night, and that shocked her. She'd expected to see the whole gang. Amy had spotted tails a few hours ago, and they awkwardly said hello, but then it was over. Where was Sally? Or Cream? She felt like she was intruding.

A delicate voice breaks her thoughts. "Amy?" Turning around, she sees Cream in a white frail dress that matches the ribbons on her ears.

"Cream?" Amy repeats. Her throat tightens, this was harder than expected.

"How have you been?" The bunny asks awkwardly, swaying side to side while rubbing her arm. Amy quickly scopes the crowds for release, but she doesn't recognize anyone.

"I've been really good, you?" She asks, not wanting to start anything. But it's inevitable she realizes.

"Things have been going really well. Tails recently finished building a new plane. It collects solar rays as back-up energy incase of a power shortage." Cream rambles. Amy missed Tails and his inventions. She remembers going on missions against Eggman, her feet planted firmly atop of one of his planes while it was flying and her jabbing her Piko Hammer at enemies. The feeling was exhilarating.

She realizes she hasn't feel that way since she parted from the gang. The feeling of excitement, and adrenaline of sheer fighting.

Was leaving a mistake? Could Amy have sucked up her self pity and managed her and Sonic's friendship? Could she have answered Cream's calls and worked their situation out?

Amy's eyes sting, guilt overwhelming her.

"That sounds really nice." She manages to say. Amy wanted to leave. This was uncomfortable. "I have to go, but it was fun talking, bye." She stutters and hurriedly walks past Cream, who wore a look of disbelief across her face.

Amy gets to Shadow and pokes his arm hesitantly. Turing around, he faces her.

"Do you mind if we go?" She asks, not looking at him. She was embarrassed by her current state. He makes an audible noise, says bye to the mobians he was talking to and starts to take them away. Amy wraps her arm around his, the only thing making her feel secure at the moment. She squeezes his arm tight, afraid to let go. But why?

"Amy?" A voice calls behind. They stop and Amy glances behind her to see Sonic with an almost irritated look spread across his face. He's taken back by her and Shadow's proximity, and a new expression flashes across his face. Amy frowns; it was jealously. Why would Sonic be jealous?

Sonic snaps out of his trance, "Amy, Cream is upset and won't tell us why. She said she talked to you." His voice is stern.

Amy's breathe hitches, and she's glad Shadow is silent to let her gather her thoughts. "We were talking, but I had to go. Nothing happened."

"Then why is she crying? What did you say?" Sonic's last words were a little sneered.

"I said hi, she talked to me about Tails' new plane and then i said i enjoyed talking, but i had to go." Amy leans away from Shadow, but continues to hold onto his arm. She noticed Sonic's jealousy, and Amy was growing defensive. Sonic just kept assuming she was the bad person here.

"That obviously can't be it. She's torn." He adds, brows furrowing. Sonic crosses his arms, questioning the situation. He grunts, "I'm sorry."

Amy's taken back. Eyes wide and cheeks slightly flushed, she stares at the blue hedgehog. He said what? "What?" Amy asks, her breaths picking up pace.

"I don't know why I thought you made her cry, I'm sorry. And-" He stares at Amy, eyeing hers intently, "I'm sorry for everything else." The sudden apology has Amy frozen. She didn't know what to say. She spots Sonic glance at her and Shadow's intertwined arms and he frowns slightly.

"I'll let you leave, but lets catch up. We have a lot to talk about." Sonic takes a step back, gestures a small finger gun and waves goodbye.

What just happened?

XXX

Amy's POV

Shadow drops me off at my house once we left. It wasn't immediate, Rouge caught up to us and requested a teleport home as well. Silently, I release my grip on his arm to unlock the door to my house, but hope Shadow doesn't walk away.

He doesn't.

I turn around and smile. "Thank you for taking me home- and uh, for being near me when Sonic showed up." I say, voice soft. My chest aches, but for what?

It's pitch black outside, and the only light present is the one above us. The air is chilly, but the stars make up for that with their luminous sparkles. I look down at Shadow who nods, then starts down my steps to teleport to his home.

I grab onto his wrist hastily, unsure of what I was doing. My actions where only half conscious, a small part of me was driving. Making my way down the steps, I stand on the concrete in front of Shadow. His face is unreadable, like always. Sucking a breathe in, I stand on my toes to close the space between us.

It's a small peck on the lips, but it's enough to haze my thoughts and weaken my stance. Pulling away, I feel myself heat up; cheeks burning with what I assume is blush. I look up at Shadow, and my stomach turns.

He's surprised.

A/N: Hey! It's been quite a while since I last posted and thought you all who are waiting deserved a longer chapter. Things are stirring up- Sonic is jealous? Cream is just flat out confusing, and Amy kissed Shadow. Like- what else can happen?

Stay tuned to find out ;)


	11. Unexpected Behavior on a Peculiar Day

A/N: I swear I still write this ':D. I just have been swamped with the end of year exams and now IT'S SUMMER soooo~ I'm gonna try and post more :D (i reread my story bc it's been that long since i've written and i forgot some stuff, rip my life, and i just wanna say lmao sorry )

3rd POV

Amy's been in love with Sonic for most of her life, if she's being honest. She never cared if he ran away, or declined all her offers, just his presence made her day. What she didn't realize until last night, was that she had finally, after so long, gotten over Sonic. It was a shock to her. How can such a burden disappear so suddenly? But she got thinking. Amy didn't just stop having feelings for Sonic immediately after the bash, but rather it'd been a gradual effect over the past few months.

Talking to Rouge over the phone may have not been Amy's best choice this morning, but she needed to tell.

"I told you!" Rouge sings across the line. "What happened after you kissed him? Why did you even kiss him? Where is Shadow how? What are you going to do-"

"Jesus Christ! Rouge, slow down." Amy laughs. She rubs her temple and continues. "He was just surprised. His face was shocked, but then he went back to normal and chaos controlled back to his house. _I don't know_ why I kissed Shadow, but I think it was more of a 'thank you' than a 'i like you' sort of gesture."

"Amy-"

"I've already told you everything! Plus, it wasn't a big deal, it was small." She interrupts Rouge, smiling when she hears a huff through the phone.

"Alright. But answer this: will it be weird?"

Was it going to be weird, Amy thinks. Slightly panicking, she rests a hand on her lips. If she made it weird between them, their trio was going to split or just be awkward. Did she just potentially ruin their friendship? Kisses weren't that big of a deal... right?

"I... Oh my god, what if i made it weird?" Amy chokes.

"Now now, Shadow's a pretty chill hedgehog, i'm pretty sure he wouldn't let it get weird." Rouge reassures. Taking a moment to collect her thoughts, Amy fills the silence.

"You're right."

"As always."

Amy snickers, "Are we heading out today? Maybe stop by that one ice cream place again? I'd kill for some strawberries right now." She really had been craving strawberries, but Amy wanted to drop the subject. If she thought about it too much, she'd overthink it and most probably panic.

Rouge's voice echoes out of the phone in Amy's hand, a human's phone, but it's efficient. The Mobians and Humans over the years have adapted to one another, since their worlds couldn't seem to part (They've tried going back to Mobius, but certain events led to a shared world between the two species; Mobius is still accessible). The bat coos, "Please! I've been stuck in GUN headquarters for about five hours, doing absolutely nothing, while miss-priss of an agent discusses political issues with the President. I have no use being here."

"That sucks," Amy says. She almost asks where Shadow was, but bites her tongue. "So you coming here or are we meeting at the Ice cream place?"

"You can go on ahead, honey. I have about five minutes until I'm _excused_." Rouge grunts, and Amy can visualize her rubbing her hands against her temples in boredom.

Getting ready to head out, Amy grabs her necessities and walks out the door. The irony of the situation weighed on her shoulders, and Amy smiles; it was not a fond smile. She wore her classic red dress that day, a feeling of the moment, and each step on the pavement leading into the city reminded her of her past. The years she was young and wore the dress often. The years her, Sonic, Tails, Cream, and some others would walk on the same path just to get a scoop of ice cream. Just like she was now.

What would make the situation even more ironic would be if Eggman were to appear; his blotchy noise and radiant voice presented alongside his swarm of enemies. He was something, that's for sure. In GUN, Amy didn't see him as much. Not that this news surprised her, the Freedom Fighters were always meeting the problem head first, while GUN was undercover work.

. . .

The Ice cream parlor was more busy than usual, so Amy waits on the sidewalk next to the entrance for her friend. Was it supposed to be busy? It's a Tuesday afternoon, if Amy was correct, so why is today special?

"Amy!" A voice calls. Amy looks up to see Rouge. She smiles.

"Hey!"

"Woah, it's slammed today, what gives?" The bat frowns, half hugging Amy before taking a hold of her forearm and dragging her to the crowded entrance. She turns around quickly, "You look really nice today, by the way."

Amy flushes, "Thanks, you too." Rouge pushes past the people near the door, and once they're inside can hear chatter between groups of people. There are whispers, cries, and even laughs; must be someone famous. At least that what Amy thinks.

Finally shoving an arm out of her way, Amy sees past the swarm of people and catches a glimpse of something blue.

It was blue.

She excuses herself behind Rouge, the bat finally makes it to the front of the batch and Amy takes a deep breath in.

This day was... something. Quite the handful actually, because of course out of all days, out of all the days that Amy decides to go get icecream with her friend and to wear her little-red dress, Sonic, Cream, and Tails were sitting in a booth with three milkshakes in their hands.

Amy stays behind her friend when the group notices them. Tails is the first to speak (Which would've been more reassuring if he didn't look pissed).

"Hello." He sneers. Amy feels her skin crawl.

"Why hello to you, too." Rouge slips her hand into Amy's for both reassurance and for intimidation. "Isn't it a surprise we stumbled across each other?"

"Yeah, it is." Sonic says, taking a sip from his milkshake, but his concentration wasn't focused on the bat; it was on Amy. Specifically her dress.

And oh- how that made her want to hide away in the crowds because he didn't know the bigger meaning to such an old dress. It was worn for him. Given to her from him. There's a story to the dress Amy was wearing in the ice cream parlor and Sonic only new part of it.

His gaze doesn't linger for long, and then he's looking at the pink hedgehog with a smirk, "Hey, Ames."

Amy swallows and gives them a weak smile, the knot in her throat causing her at a loss of words. The hand gripping hers tightens.

"Well, Sweethearts, it was nice catching up be we're just here to get some ice and head out." It was as if Rouge could read her mind. Rouge kept her nicest smile on, but really wanted to bare fangs because Sonic was openly flirting with Amy. He had some guts doing that in front of her. But the situation was awkward anyway. Rouge and Amy hastily leave where they were standing and order their icecreams; after a ten minute wait.

Today didn't feel right. First, Amy's dress felt haunted. Second, the atmosphere of the day was just off; a buzz that left the fur on her back on end. So now, she was waiting for the worst. Bad always came in threes. Amy's now waiting for the third.

. . .

An hour later, Rouge gets a phone call.

"The bat's here." She says, winking at Amy who just rolls her eyes playfully. Wondering who called her friend, Amy watches Rouge's face frown slightly. "Yeah, okay, we'll be there in ten. Yup, we'll see you there sweetheart." She pauses and glances at Amy before ending the call, "Bye Shadow."

"Why'd Shadow call?" Amy asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Did you know Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat?" The bat gingerly takes a hold of Amy's arm to get them walking to their (Amy's) unknown destination.

"I met them once or twice, why?"

"Apparently Eggman's decided to capture them. They're locked up on one of his bases and Shadow called to tell us we need to go get them. G.U.N forces will be there too since it's one of his bigger bases." Turning her head to face Rouge, Amy frowns as well.

"He hasn't captured anyone in awhile. I wonder why he chose those two." They continue walking down the stone path beneath them; both listing reasons why Blaze and Silver were the lucky two mobians to get caught. It could be because both hold certain abilities other mobians can't; like Blaze being able to harness fire. Maybe they went to the base first and just got stuck. "Ya, that's Silver for you, always the clumsy one." They both laugh.

When Rouge and Amy make it to the Bat's house, which by the way was gorgeous, Shadow was standing at the door with his red emerald in a hand. The house was a simple house, but decorated with many flowers and the brick had patches of vines growing. Amy's been to Rouge's place a number of times, and it never seizes to amaze her.

Amy's gut twists when she sees Shadow, her recent thoughts making an appearance again. What if she made it awkward? Oh god- it was and it's all her fault.

"Hey shades." Rouge steps up and rests a hand on his exposed arm that he held out for them. Shadow wasn't wearing any of Dr. Robotnik's vests- just like Rouge told him not to. Coming up to Shadow, Amy looks for any signs of proof she made it awkward, but his face is unreadable as always. She hesitantly places her hand on his arm and before she can look at him again her surroundings grow bright.

" _Chaos Control!_ "

The base was located on another island (what was up with Eggman putting all his stuff on islands?). The three of them were sitting in a helicopter with some agents and Rouge's other partner Topaz. Also known to Amy as a little miss-priss. Amy's hands are holding onto the rim of her seat tightly. She never got used to helicopter rides. She wasn't allowed to stand, which made the rides worse. Standing always seemed to help. Back when she rode on Tails' plane, she'd stand on the top and let the air run through her quills. Now, she's shaking and quite frankly- timid.

Amy feels her knuckles turn white underneath her gloves when the helicopter hits a small bump. She stares down at the floor while Topaz talks to them.

"From our scanning, the two mobians should be somewhere on the third floor under. Rouge, we also need you to hack into the system to find any new information."

"Alright." She says. Amy takes a shaky breath in, trying to calm herself. Every helicopter ride was like this, and someone was always holding onto her for reassurance. No one was this time, so she had to suck it up and stop being such a baby.

The helicopter shifts and Amy feels herself stiffen. She holds her breath.

A hand lands on top of hers, and she squints her eyes harder in relief. Peeking to her side, she stares at Shadow who was looking towards Topaz; who was still informing them of what to do once they chaos controlled down to the base.

It wasn't weird. Amy feels a whole new kind of relief at the thought that her and Shadow's friendship wasn't ruined because of her _maybe_ slip-up. She can feel herself calm down beneath his grip.

Amy opens her eyes in what felt like forever (the helicopter ride felt like forever) and watches Topaz gesture wildly with her hands as she explains herself.

"We're almost there so you three get ready." Rouge stands up first and spins around to help Amy up. She mentally smirks because she didn't miss the hand that was atop of Amy's. Rouge holds onto the pink hedgehog when Shadow holds out his arm for them to take once more. Both grab on.

. . .

Shadow was able to get them in the second floor of the base, and the three keep a close eye for any guards. That is, except for Rouge.

She smiles and hastily slips her hand into Amy's. Amy turns around with an amused look on her face. Shrugging, Rouge bats her eyes, "I didn't know we were holding hands, so I thought i'd invite myself to the party." Amy's cheeks flush, and Rouge hangs her head back to see if Shadow would react. He didn't. No surprise, so Rouge just had to up the ante.

She swings their arms, humming quietly as Amy's face continues to flush. Amy shakes her head.

"Oh my god, Rouge stop." She laughs, and Rouge smiles brightly.

"Why? Is it distracting?"

"Focus." Shadow says, leaning over the corner to check if they were clear. Turns out the staircase leading to the third floor was to their right.

"I found them." Shadow says through the coms. The three had split up to find Blaze and Silver faster.

Rouge's voice chimes in, "I'm at one of Eggman's tech-rooms downloading his files. I'll be there in a sec."

"I'm on my way." Amy says lastly.

Silver and Blaze were in some sort of container that looked very similar to a glass box. It couldn't be glass though, because Blaze could've gotten them out sooner and Silver could've shattered it with his telekinesis.

"Hey, Shadow!" Silver calls, slapping his hands on the surface. "I didn't know you were coming." Chaos controlling into their cell, he grunts.

"Why are you two here?" He asks, and quickly teleports them out. Blaze and Silver dust themselves off.

"Why don't you tell him Silver?" Blaze says, malice in her words. Silver sheepishly laughs.

"I just... I heard rumors there was a new piece of technology here and I wanted to get it... before it was put into any use." He rambles, rubbing the back of his head. The two start bickering and Shadow hears a voice in his com.

"It's the bat," Rouge says suavely, "And this bat has drained all information from the base. We're good to go, I'll be there in no time."

"Any word from Amy? She's supposed to be here by now." Shadow sees Rouge fly into the room they were in and Rouge's brows pinch in concern.

"She's not here?" Waving slightly at Blaze and Silver, Rouge presses a finger to her com, "Amy? Sweetheart? Are you there? If you are, please hurry up." They all share worried glances.

Shadow and Rouge's eyes widen when a distressed yelp is heard.

"I'm going after her." Shadow says.

"Go! I'll keep watch of these two" Shadow zips out, a red streak barely noticeable by the time Rouge yells, "Keep me updated!"

Gliding down the halls, his ears perk at the sound of a smash. He stops at a door to see a giant robot picking up a large piece of metal and chucking it at Amy. She smashes it back at the robot with her hammer, but it wasn't strong enough and the robot was able to walk bast and grab her body in his fist. She cries in pain as it's fist clenches.

Acting fast, Shadow runs to the robot and punches it's leg. It bends and crumbles under the pressure and the robot falls; releasing it's grip on the pink hedgehog for Shadow to catch. She's barely conscious, arms and assumably her ribs are bruised from the grip. Before the robot can regain its composure, Shadow's teleported back to Rouge.

She gasps, "What the hell happened?" The mobians huddle together, and Shadow holds his emerald as best he can with Amy in his arms. Rouge waves at Silver and Blaze to rest a hand on Shadow, and they all hastily disappear out of the base.

. . .

Amy's POV

My hands run through my sheets, and I exhale. I was in my room this time, the distinct smell of vanilla emitting off my pillowcase. Opening my eyes, i see my blinds are closed, but it's bright outside. What was the time? I feel a presence in the room, and I turn my to find two bright eyes staring back at me.

I try to lift myself, but a sharp pain has me gasping. I groan, "Why am i so sore?" My voice was raspy, as if i hadn't been awake in a while. Slightly panicking, I turn to Shadow again, who hasn't said a peep. Suddenly, images of yesterday flood my memory and I groan again. I fall back into my pillow and cover my eyes with my hands.

"Sorry." I rasp out, feeling my throat ache. I messed up, and Shadow had to save me (which he shouldn't of had to do if it weren't for me). My arms are sore, not to mention my ribs feel worse every time i breathe in. I can feel the bandages wrapped around my limbs.

"No, I'm sorry."

I snap my head towards Shadow, whose stare is intense as if in deep thought. In my peripheral vision, I see the white bandages on my arms.

"For what? Saving me?" I ask, and his eyes meet mine.

"If I'd acted sooner, you wouldn't be hurt." He says, and I can't help but want to cover my face again.

"But you got me out. I could be worse... Thank you." I try again to lift myself, and I unconsciously whimper as I position myself. Shadow gets up and grabs onto my wrists lightly.

"Stop moving, you're injured." He says, and I sigh, staring down at his gloved hands near my ungloved ones. What would it feel like if both our gloves were off?

"Did i black out?" I ask after a second of silence. Shadow lets go of my wrists and sits down again.

"You were on and off. When you got crushed, it didn't break any ribs but it definitely bruised most of them."

I look down at my chest, that was wrapped similar to my arms. I wasn't wearing any clothes, but it wasn't a big deal either; mobians didn't usually wear human clothes anyway. I sink down into my sheets tiredly.

"Sorry." I say again in a whisper.

"Stop saying that." Shadow whispers back. I feel my eyelids grow heavy, and before i fall asleep I feel soft lips peck the top of my head.

It wasn't weird.


	12. It was an Inconvenience

3rd POV

It took two days for the bruises on Amy's arms to disappear enough to where she didn't need to wear longsleeves. Her ribs, were something else. They were still bruised and sore, and Amy made sure to take things easy. Rouge told her it'd be about a week before they'd go away.

Not that she minded, Amy was a very patient hedgehog.

Amy didn't have any plans this day, so she thought why not head to the beach? She hasn't been there in forever, and her feet in the sand sounded really nice.

Her phone rings across from her on the coffee table. Glancing at who was calling, she knits her brows.

It was Sonic.

She picks up, "Hello?"

"Hey Ames, it's me, Sonic." Sinking into the cushion of her couch carefully, cautious of her ribs, she sighs.

"What's up?" Amy musters. He hasn't called her since... well, _a while_. She hears Sonic shuffle across the line.

"So, I know its been some time since we've gotten together and really talked... So i was wondering if you'd like to come over and catch up?" Another shuffle has Amy blinking. He was inviting her over. A small smile creeps its way onto her lips and she airily laughs.

"Um... Okay." She says amusingly.

"Great!" Sonic says, and then, "You can come over whenever. I'm not doing anything and Tails is working in his shop." The shop; a.k.a their garage. So there was a chance she'd see Tails today.

Heading over to Sonic's didn't seem like such a bad idea, and with Tails there she could maybe talk to him as well (if he'd let her). She had an idea why he was so mad at her, but she couldn't just assume.

"I guess I'm coming over." Amy laughs before saying goodbye and hanging up.

. . .

She couldn't exactly remember the way to his house.

Amy freaked out when she couldn't remember, and hastily called Rouge for help. Firstly, the bat couldn't stop laughing. Secondly, Rouge was probably going to nag her about it for the rest of the week and also the fact Amy's going to Sonic's.

When Amy walks up to Sonic's door, she expects Sonic to enter for her, but to her luck Tails does. He avoids eye contact.

"Hey Amy." He greets plainly, and then walks away from the entrance. Before he disappears she hears him say, "Sonic's in his room."

"Thanks, Tails." Amy whispers, watching two tails flick around a corner. She really did need to talk to them, but when. She started her journey up the stairs, running her hand along the rail and remembering the last time she came over.

Was it her last time?

A group of them were all together playing mario cart and drinking, and Amy recalls Sonic confessing to her that night that he didn't see her romantically.

Good to know she's changed her opinion as well.

Sonic's door was cracked, Amy knocks and hears him say "Come in"; taking a deep breath in and taking her first step.

The room was the same except for a certain hedgehog who was laying on his bed with a cast on his leg.

Amy gasps, "What the hell happened to your leg?"

"I may have ran off a cliff... It's not a big deal, just put on bed rest for a while." He sheepishly laughs, rubbing his nape. His other hand was fidgeting, constantly tapping on the pillow and Amy knew immediately Sonic was not one for bed rest. Or little to no movement on his legs.

"Please- not a big deal? You have a _cast_ on your leg. How long do you need it on?" Amy asks, pushing past the first two feet of his door and to his bed. Amy notices the names and notes written on it. One's by Cream, Sally and others.

"Um... I think about four weeks. Nothing _serious_." Amy looks at Sonic and he smiles at her. It was slightly awkward, but they were getting somewhere. Amy smiles back.

"So you invited knowing i'd have to take care of you?" Amy mutters, kneeling underneath his tv into his cabinet to find a movie to put on. At first, she was hesitant but Sonic didn't seem to have any ideas. None of the films he has are like the ones her, Rouge, or Shadow watch. They're all either stupid-comedy or animal discovery films.

Amy wasn't even surprised by Sonic's taste. It was just so, him.

Sonic sputters, "What- UM, I did not- Of course not! This was just a decoy, something to add to my days, and I was planning on hanging with you first."

Pulling out three movies, Amy gives Sonic an unimpressed look.

"Okay, but you know it's in my nature to help those in need. I was literally our aid during fights."

"Ya, you were."

Amy walks over to Sonic again, neither saying anything. It was rough territory talking about when Amy used to be apart of the Freedom Fighters.

"So," Sonic begins and Amy lets go of a breath she didn't know she was holding, "Sally's father has finally accepted she's apart of our team."

Smiling, Amy lays out the movies for Sonic to see, "That's amazing! He's quite a tight-nut." Sonic flat-out just starts bawling, clutching his stomach as he laughs and Amy sits there watching him puzzled.

Wheezing and wiping his eyes, Sonic continues to laugh, "Oh my god, Ames, I didn't think- you just said- I didn't know you make jokes like that!" Amy shyly rubs her palms together.

"Yeah, i make jokes like that all the time with Rouge." She must of forgot Sonic wasn't Rouge. As twisted as that sounds. The jokes and name calling just came naturally to her tongue, and she hand friends who enjoyed them. Apparently so did Sonic.

"This is why we need to hang out more. So i can get to know the new you." He says, picking a movie.

And Amy agreed.

. . .

Once ring, then two, "The bat's here."

"Which bat? There must be many to just simply answer a phone call-"

Rouge laughs, "Hey Amy, what's up." Sonic fell asleep during their movie. Animal documentaries were tiring, enough to put the fastest (second to Shadow) hedgehog alive sound to snoozes.

"Just wanted to call and check up. Any word?" Amy asks. She decided after their movie finished she'd go out and sit on Sonic's porch for some air. It was overcast, and by the looks of dark skies coming, Amy was sure a storm was making its way over soon.

"Nothing yet. Blaze came over a while ago and it was really fun. Wish you were there- we went to the beach." Dammit, Amy thinks to herself. She was planning on going to the beach today, and she didn't. Another day. "It's pouring over here now and said to continue through tomorrow, how about you?"

"I can see the clouds." Amy inhales, air gradually growing more humid as the storm nears. "Sonic fell asleep during our movie, and I'm just taking a breather."

"He fell asleep? Shouldn't the hedgehog be running around on his feet or something instead of watching movies?" Rouge asks, and Amy mentally sighs.

No, nevermind, she sighs out loud.

"He broke his leg and he's on bed rest." She says, rubbing her legs with her free hand. The atmosphere around her was calm, and something soothing washes over her.

"Wait, so that blue jerk invited you over to take care of his sorry ass?" Rouge says.

"No! It was an inconvenience to his original plans. He wanted to meet up before he decided to run off a cliff."

Amy hears muttering and Rouge shushing before she gets the bat back on the line again, "Sorry, I had to deal with Shadow here."

"Shadow?" Her ears perk up.

"Ya. Blackey here was asking why you're taking care of Sonic." They both laugh; Amy not quite as much.

"If it helps, tell him i'm not and it was an inconvenience." Rouge places a hand to her phone but Amy can still hear her say suavely, "It was an inconvenience."

"Okay honey, let's get real. Do you think things are better between you two?" Rouge asks.

Amy looks back up to the sky. The storm clouds were closer, and Amy could see the rain more clearly. It hasn't stormed in a while, and it was something Amy didn't expect herself to miss.

"Yeah. I think so. I think everything's going to be alright."

A/N: haha yeah- so this was sort of a cool down chapter. A lot (not) happend last chapter and i thought maybe we'd get to see some issues start to resolve. Stay tuned to see what happens next chapter~

Sneak peek:

-Sonic gets ahead of himself for once

-Rouge is having a field day &

-Amy is wondering why Shadow's so distanced


	13. Beach

3rd POV

Today, Amy was going to the Beach. Nothing was stopping her.

The past few weeks have been stormy as hell, for some reason, and today was the first light shed in weeks. When she woke up to the sound of birds and to the sight of sun, Amy immediately called all Rouge and Shadow to make plans for the afternoon.

The past few weeks meaning just enough time for Amy's bruises to become faint splotches of purple on her rib cage to where she can wear her two piece and not be completely obvious.

Rouge was behind Amy, watching Shadow poke an umbrella into the sand and laying out all their towels; the bags placed neatly in between them. Amy was almost too eager, the pink hedgehog was taking in the sun and the wind; which was a little strong but the heat made up for it. Taking a step forward, she dips her toes into the sand and watched a small wave crash upon the shore and over her feet.

She smiles. Dammit, if this wasn't what she needed.

"Hey sweetheart, come over here and undress, you're going to get your dry clothes wet. That defies their whole purpose." Rouge calls, a slight chuckle to her voice.

"Yup!" Amy says, and she hops back to her friends.

Shadow was in black swim trunks that had a red streak down each side (how original of him). Rouge probably bought him it. The bat was in her usual attire when it came to swimming. The classic two piece; baby pink. Amy was wearing her black two piece that Rouge specifically bought for her as well. It's safe to say, if you were to look inside Amy's closet, half the clothes in there were given to her from Rouge.

In Amy's hindsight, she could see Shadow peering over at her from where he was standing. She knew he was staring at her faint bruising. She knew he was thinking about how they got there. And she knew who saved her.

"While the weather isn't as amazing as it was a couple of weeks ago, it sure does feel refreshing." Rouge sighs, expanding her wings against the breeze.

"Don't rub it in." Amy mutters, a smirk resting upon her cheek. Making sure her stuff was secured with the rest of their items, Amy walks towards the shore, watching as the wind carries the waves further over the sand. Clear as always, she can see seashells sink and rise past the beads of sand throughout each pulse of water.

Amy steps into the water and can feel all the tension she's built up the past few days drift away, just like the waves she was submerged in. Mental note to self, come to beach more often.

"Did you two invite others?" Both girls hear Shadow ask. Turning around, Amy and Rouge see Blaze and Silver walking up to them and wave.

Amy glances at Shadow, who surprisingly was closer to her since she last saw, and shakes her head, "I didn't."

"Me either, honey." The bat laughs. The two other Mobians make their way up and greet.

Laughing and hugging it out, Silver and Blaze smile, "What a coincidence you guys decided to come to the beach at the same time we were." Silver says. The five of them edge closer to one another in order to hear each other properly due to the loud crashes of the waves.

"In my defense, I planned on coming here a couple weeks ago." Amy laughs, rubbing her nape. In her peripheral vision, she can see Shadow staring off at the ocean; arms crossed against his chest and his eyes lost in a gaze. What was he thinking about?

Amy lowers her arm, her ribs still aching ever-slightly and she tunes in back on Rouge, Silver, and Blaze's conversation.

"Well, I still think it's funny you three are here, because I invited others." Silver says, and begins dumping their items onto the sand and towels. Rouge raises a brow, taking a quick glance to her side before asking, "Whom?"

All of a sudden, they hear Blaze groan. "Ugh, I forgot what we talked about earlier, Rouge. Forgot to tell this idiot here as well." Amy couldn't help but feel like she was missing something. She needed more context.

"Forgot what?" She asks, resting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, i'm lost too. All I did was invite Sonic and his friends." Silver rubs his arms, shaking his head in question. Rouge pouts.

"Sorry, sweetheart. We can leave if you want." She says.

Frowning, Amy looks at the bat, then to the rest. "Guys, I'm really okay! I'm not a child, I know how to hold my own. Plus, we were here first so if anyone is leaving it's them." As if no one believed her, which she sensed was their thoughts, they eventually all nod their heads in an understanding. It's not like she was 12 fighting a hopeless crush.

Right on cue, Amy hears voices down the beach. Turning her head, she spots Tails and Cream walking down the beach along with Sonic, Sally, and Knuckles. The whole gang. It's a small world, who could blame them if they bumped heads once in a while. It wasn't like they were _never_ going to see each other again.

The first mobian to react is Sonic; catching Amy's eye and waving at her (along with a loud "Hey, Ames!"). That causes Cream and Tails to jump, then hastily spin their heads towards the way Sonic's facing. She watches them stiffen, but give small smiles as they make their way up to the rest.

Knuckles sprints away from Sonic, jumping out past him and engulfing Amy in a large hug; her feet off the ground as he spins her.

"I'm so happy to see you!" He cries. Laughing, Amy rests her hands on his shoulders.

"Have you had anything to drink?" She asks. Knuckles chuckles, "None. I'm just really fucking happy." Giving each other one last hug, Amy and the everyone else greet each other in a less... enthusiastic manner. Some waves, some mumbles, definitely avoiding any eye-contact.

To Amy's surprise, good or bad she wasn't sure, Sonic hugged her too as a greeting before saying hi to Rouge and Shadow. She tries to recall a time when she was a part of the Freedom Fighters where Sonic would willingly hug her. Shrugging that topic off her mind, Amy's thoughts veer to one afternoon when Tails, Cream, and Sonic dissed her friends and were just outright disrespectful. _Save the beef for fights,_ she thinks to herself.

Tails speaks up, "It's a party over here today, isn't it." Nodding, everyone situates themselves while the chatter picks up. Tension was loosening, which had Amy calming down as well.

Amy feels a poke on her shoulder, and turning around she sees Sonic's smile.

"Want to head in the water?" He asks. Scoffing, Amy cocks her hip to the side and rests her hand firmly there, raising a brow and saying in a manner of fact, "Don't you hate the water?"

He rubs his nape, looking off to the side with a faint touch of pink dusting his cheeks. "Nah. Got over it a while ago. Though, I don't mess with crazier waters like during storms or high tides."

Taking a deep breath, Amy steps forward and gestures for Sonic to follow, "Well then, lets swim."

It's been about 2 hours since the groups had started swimming. Roughly around the end of the first hour, they started winding down and laying on towels to bathe in the sun. Knuckles, Sonic, Tails, and Silver all were still in the water while the girls and Shadow hung out under an umbrella brought by Sally.

Cream awkwardly sits across from Amy, and hasn't said a peep to her all afternoon. Amy wants to say something, but isn't quite sure what. They have unresolved conflicts that need to be discussed before they go and act like they're besties again.

"Shadow, stop being a grump and come over here." Rouge says, lowering her glasses in order to emphasize her plead. The ebony hedgehog just looks away, but Amy can see the faintest of a smirk playing on his lips.

A cry is heard, and the girls look out to the water to see Tails being dragged underwater by Sonic and Knuckles. A tons of water is being splashed amongst them, and they all errupt into fits of laughter.

"They're a bunch of knuckle-heads." Blaze giggles.

"No, no, sweetheart, there's only one knuckle-head out there and It's Knuckles." Rouge jokes.

"Tails is a bit of a klutz if you ask me." Cream jokes as well. They all laugh before growing silent. The sun was starting to set; an orange hue cascading along the trees behind them and reflecting off the waves in front. Amy decides she wants to take one last swim before drying off and heading home.

Standing up, she distances herself from the guys playing around, and steps into the water. Gradually, she lowers herself until she's neck-deep. And then she floats. Amy exhales, depleting any thoughts from her mind and just flows with the current of the waves.

She's probably thought this many times today alone, but Amy needs to come to the beach more often. It's always had a calming affect on her, whether it be stress or relaxation.

Opening her eyes, Amy gasps when she sees Shadow swaying beside her, eyes closed and face so relaxed it takes her a moment to register he was real. His ears twitch and he opens his eyes. The sun reflects the iridescence of his irises causing them to be a more vibrant red than usual.

"I can see why you do this." Shadow says in almost a hush tone, as if he didn't want anyone to hear their conversation.

"It helps." Amy says back, equally as soft. They float side-by-side for a couple of minutes; listening to their surroundings. Shadow leans closer to Amy's ear.

"You don't have to tell me, but what happened between you and Sonic?" He asks. His words are gentle, as if he's stepping into uncharted areas, and Amy's grateful he respects her boundaries.

Tilting her head so Shadow can hear her response better, she sighs. "It's a long story. But... in short, I really liked Sonic for the longest time, and it turned out he didn't reciprocate those feelings what so ever. I just- I just felt really embarrassed and stupid for not noticing his obvious disinterest in me."

Shadow doesn't say anything, and Amy waits until it's unbearable and she peeks to her right and sees he's looking at her with the most heartfelt emotion spread across his face that she's ever seen. Amy was frozen.

Shadow cups her face, and with a serious tone and look, he says, "Him being obvious or not does not justify the fact that he was a total jerk." He edges closer, engulfing her in his presence, "Amy, you are not stupid. You didn't deserve that, and you never will."

Amy takes a shaky breath, eyes swelling with unshed tears. Those were words she didn't know she's needed this whole time. _Condolence_. Instead of Amy telling herself she wasn't in the wrong, someone else reassuring her lifted some lead-like weight off her shoulders that she'd been compressing for the past months.

The two mobians stay in their position for a little longer; Shadow holding Amy, eyes locked on one another's, breaths in sync.

Blinking once, twice, Amy silently laughs and falls backwards into the water. She pushes her arms forward, splashing Shadow in the process. He splashes back, which causes both of them to start a water fight; smiles and laughs echoing along the waves as the sun sets even lower.

Over on the Beach, the girls watch the two play.

"Are they a thing?" Sally asks. Shaking her head, mostly for herself, Rouge sighs.

"You'd think, but give it time."

A/N: Sorry this took freaking FOREVER to write. Not that i was having trouble writing it, but I just would write bits whenever i had the free time.

I haven't properly edited this yet, so sorry if you read it and you find a whole bunch of grammar or spelling mistakes ':D I'll be fixing it soon

If you look at the last chapter, i gave hints to what (sapposidly) this chapter was going to be about, and I'm just going to tell you it's after. Sorryyy! I decided it had been too long without posting so I cut the chapter in half.


	14. Rain

3rd POV

Amy exaggeratingly groans as she sulks in front of her bedroom window.

It was raining.

 _Again._

And it's only been an hour since she was at the beach.

Groaning once more, Amy spins on her heels and plops onto her bed, wining into the bed sheets until she's out of breath. Ears flicking, Amy rotates her head to look at her phone that was next to her; screen lit with a notification.

Amy feels like a noodle.

Dragging an arm to her phone, she checks the screen to see... Cream calling.

Cream was calling her.

Snapping out of whatever daze she was in, Amy hops upright on her bed and hesitantly hits answer, "Hello?"

There's a pause, and Amy isn't sure whether to hang up or wait, but then she hears a muffled noise and Cream speaks up, "Uh- Hey Amy."

So many emotions cross her mind: awkward, nervous, excited, guilt, but the main one is confusion. "What's up?" Amy asks, deciding to see what the bunny's intentions are.

"I was, uh, hoping we could talk? I have a lot of things i need to clear up between you and me, and I'm sad and want us to be friends again? Uh- if you want that is..." Cream's voice is soft, uncertain and Amy feels her gut sink a little further with every word. She missed her too. It was unmistakable, they've been friends for as long as she can remember; Cream is practically her other half of a sister.

A small smile spreads across Amy's lips, "I'd like that."

"Really?" Cream squeaks on the other line. "How about in half an hour, my house? I understand if you can't, I know its such a short notice..."

"It's cool, Cream. I'll see you in thirty." And with that, Amy hangs up the phone-

-and falls back onto her bed with a _floof._

What a day.

The sight of Cream's house is the first click. Amy swallows the lump in her throat and she steps up to her friend's door. Knocking on the door is the second click. Clenching her hands into fists, Amy fights the shakiness that's running through her body. The last click is when Cream opens the door; face flush and eyes wide.

"I'm so sorry!"

"I'm sorry!" They both cry. Closing the space between them, Amy hugs the bunny tightly with the hopes of never letting go.

Cream breaks their hug.

"I've been so ignorant and blind and stupid this whole time and i'm so sorry I caused this drift between us!" She wails, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her sweatshirt. Amy rests her hands on Cream's shoulders.

"I'm sorry for shutting you and the others out as quickly as i did. I should've explained myself sooner." Amy says, eyes tearing up as well.

Looking up at her friend, Cream giggles, wiping her eyes another time, "Friends?"

"Friends." Hugging it out again, both girls laugh and hug one another tighter. Amy frowns, which causes Cream to tilt her head.

"What's wrong?"

"I still have to resolve things with Tails." Amy sighs. Perking up, Cream gasps.

"He's in the house now if you want to talk to him! I'll be right by your side in case you need my say! I know he has an apology somewhere in that thick skull of his." She smiles, and Amy remembers how giddy Cream is; she's such a bright girl.

But talking to Tails has Amy coiling in on herself, "He's not going to want to talk to me."

"I'll make him." Cream insists. Putting the discussion to an end, Cream pulls Amy into her house to confront Tails.

Tails _did not ,_ in fact, want to talk to Amy. It took a snappy Cream and a death threat to Tails' workshop to get him to lumber down. He admitted his faults, that it was wrong of him to blatantly ignore Amy when he was the one to initially hurt her feelings by being rude towards her friends. Amy apologized as well, and before she knew it, they were all sitting in the dining room drinking tea and catching up.

"I can't believe it took this long to get back together." Cream pouts, sipping from her cup. Amy shrugs.

"Should've called me sooner, sweetie." They laugh.

Tails has his hands wrapped around his mug; he says, "I've heard you and Sonic are hanging out more?"

Nodding, Amy sips her tea before answering, "Yeah. He wants to get to know the 'new' me. I don't blame him, I've definitely changed and it's been a while since we really did hang out."

Tails and Cream exchange a look, and Amy puffs out a questioning laugh, "What guys?"

Cream flushes, "Nothing! I'm glad you and sonic are getting close again."

"Close is a bit of a stretch." Amy taps her fingers along the rim of her glass. Tails speaks up.

"Do you- well- still like Sonic?" He's uncertain about asking Amy the question. Amy on the other hand just laughs.

"No, I don't. I'm pretty sure he still doesn't like me either, so everything is the way it was meant to be. Me not obsessing over him and him not avoiding me, and us actually being true friends." Amy nods; content. That word seemed to be in her mind recently. Her own thoughts, to Shadow's reassurance earlier that day. Truth was, Amy really did like that her and Sonic were friends. She didn't like him for the heroic, brave aspect of him. She liked him because of his character. Amy still has more to learn about him.

If the couple in front of Amy could've been more frozen, but they were already solid like a rock. Tails hastily stands up and gathers the cups into his hands, yelling, "I'll go clean these!"

Amy raises her eyebrows, shocked. What was up with these two? What are they hiding?

"Cream, is something going on that I don't know about?" Amy asks, leaning closer into the table.

"N-No!" She squeaks. "I-It was nice having you over! I'm so glad we got to talk again!" Cream flings herself onto Amy for a hug.

"I"m glad to." the pink hedgehog says, still confused. Pulling away, Amy and Cream go silent. "I think i'm going to head back home," Amy begins, standing up and pushing in her chair, "It's getting late and It's still raining and I don't want to be a burden."

"Oh! Okay! That's totally fine, I understand." Cream says, walking Amy to the door. They exchange hugs, say goodbye, and Amy is then on her way back home.

In the rain.

. . .

"Eggman's been such a pain in the ass lately." Rouge says over the comm. "He keeps hacking into the government's systems and pulling pranks. It's like he's out of things to do as a villain."

Amy laughs, scanning the area around her before responding. "He's getting old and running out of brain juice. I don't think he's capable of doing anything really sinister anymore. That's probably why we haven't personally seen him in so long. He's probably in bed rest."

Rouge snorts, "I swear if the next time we see him he's in a wheel chair being spoon-fed by those two robots he's got, i'm gonna piss myself."

"You two need to say focused." Shadow mutters. Rouge and Amy giggle, their jokes still prominent in their minds, and they continue on with their mission.

"So if G.U.N is correct, Eggman should be here?" Amy asks.

"That's what was said, sweetheart." Rouge says.

"Then that means there's a 50 percent chance Eggman will be in a wheelchair," Amy jokes, "33.3 percent if Shadow pitches in."

"HA!" Rouge bursts, laughing hard, and Amy laughs with her. In the comm, she can hear Shadow speaking.

"I will not."

"C'mon Shads! What do _you_ think he'll look like?" The bat asks between giggles. Amy can't break the smile spread across her face as she paces the halls. While Eggman was supposed to be here, everything was quite empty for someone who normally has an overwhelming about of guards.

"No."

"Please, Shadow?" Amy pleads.

"No, because if we do find him, and if he _is_ in a wheelchair, I don't want to be apart of his utter humiliation and maybe even- death by embarrassment." Shadow says. Rouge is still laughing, but she's calmed down.

"I think if he is in a wheelchair, i'll have to excuse myself from the room to catch my breath." She says.

"God, i don't know what i'll do if we walk into some vast room, and then he's just laying there in a bed connected to a tube." Amy tries to hold in her laughter. She can just imagine Shadow shaking his head right now.

"When you two are done fooling around, i'm at the entrance to Eggman." Shadow tells the girls. Rouge and Amy both hurry to meet Shadow.

They both arrive around the same time, and turn to stare at two large doors before them. Amy snickers.

Shadow and Rouge turn around; Rouge with an amused look on her face and Shadow's unreadable.

Amy pats her cheeks with her hands, "Sorry, Sorry! Just getting the giggles out."

Shadow opens the doors. Holding her breath, Amy follows behind. The room is dark, ironically as suspected, and Amy spots a figure near a window to her left. She nudges Shadow and Rouge.

Eggman continues to stare out the window. Amy couldn't tell if he was standing or sitting- but of course that didn't matter at the moment.

"If you're here to confront me about the spam, i'm not planning on doing it again," His figure shuffles, "It was just for fun." Eggman says.

"Can we turn on a light in here?" Rouge complains. The lights flicker on, and we are met with (a standing, unfortunately), Eggman face to face. He smiles a wicked smile.

"SO what brings you three here today?" He asks, grin growing wider.

"Came to make sure you aren't planning anything." Rouge continues. It's best if she talks, since she does have a longer history with the scientist.

"Nope. I've come to the end of my days. I'm retiring. Not here- in a nice home that I'm not going to tell you where." Eggman walks away from us, towards a desk littered with papers and folders.

"Retirement?" Amy asks. Guess it makes sense, she thinks to herself, they were just joking about how he's getting old.

"Yes, Amy, retirement. Retirement from being a mad scientist just like my dear old father and many more relatives. Our brain must continue on and my time has come to its end." Sitting down behind the desk, Eggman gestures they come closer.

"What do you mean, 'our brain must continue'?" Shadow asks, taking a step forward. Amy watches him closely. He always seems to be stiff around Eggman, talking about Eggman, hearing about him. It probably has to do with the Ark.

"For generations to come!" Eggman wails.

The three mobians pause. Wait...

"You have a kid?" Rouge asks in disbelief. Eggman chuckles, unfazed by their obvious discomfort.

"Why yes, but she was merely created from a sample of my DNA. To effort came into creating her." He says.

"I'm so lost." Amy whispers.

"Anyways!" Eggman claps his hands, "I'm done with your G.U.N, i'm done with the Freedom Fighters, and i'm done trying to rule the Earth! You do not need to hunt me down any longer. You should be expecting my daughter to make an appearance in twenty to twenty-five years."

Consider Amy's jaw dropped because she was shocked. This seemed fake. Eggman can't just suddenly retire, he's too crazy to do that. There's something else to his story he's not telling.

"So feel free to leave, you are no longer needed here." Eggman says. He stands up, bows his head ever so slightly, and then leaves the room.

Rouge turns around to Amy, face written with shock, "I am in disbelief."

Amy shakes her head, "I don't get it. I feel like there's something missing, something he's not telling us. There has to be more to this than just retirement and passing his brains down the family."

"I have the save feeling." Rouge sighs, placing a hand on the hedgehog's arm. They both look at Shadow who is staring off to the distance; towards the windows. They were stretched along the wall allowing just enough light to enter the room.

Shadow was still, except for his hands. They are balled into fists. Amy sees Shadow's hand twitch. "Shadow? You okay?"

Shadow spins around, albeit a bit to fast, and pulls out his emerald.

"I'm fine. Lets head out before something else occurs."

Amy knew he wasn't fine.

Shadow teleports both of them back to their homes. Amy says goodbye, then walk inside her home, up to her room, and stares out her window,

watches Shadow chaos control,

and watches the rain.

A/N: Hey guys! My schedule for posting chapters here is getting hectic(at least i think so) and i'm just trying to figure it out. Don't always have the time to just sit down and write- you know?

Anyway... I personally feel like this chapter was everywhere? but it's here and it's shorter than usual, so just...! BARE WITH ME I'm figuring things out. Again- sorry for the lame chapter, i promise the next will be better and longer and wayy more interesting. I dont like how choppy this chapter is- but i am on sort of a time crunch writing this, and i used the only available time i had and did the best i could with it lmao

At least one thing good has come of this craziness: I'm going to be writing a oneshot and posting it here, not anytime soon haha, but I will be. So look out for that in the later months. Not going to say anything about it in case i change it up ;)


	15. Capture The Flag

3rd POV

G.U.N missions were getting more sporadic ever since the last one. And while they were more spaced out, they became more difficult. Just because Dr. Eggman decided to call it quits, didn't mean his army would. He just left them at any base or area he controlled, and they were still on patrol; made to kill.

The little time Amy spends on G.U.N missions gives her more freetime. This means hanging out with Rouge and Shadow more- even Sonic, Cream and Tails were on her list of people to talk to.

About once a week, Sonic would ask Amy if she wanted to come "hang out" or "get out of town". She was skeptical, considering they just reunited as friends, that he would want to hang out more.

 _Speaking of hanging out more-_

Amy looks down at her phone, its vibrations cause her to hastily answer the call.

"Answer any sooner and I'd consider you desperate." Rouge chuckles.

"Please~ If anything, you're the one who's desperate." Amy adds, "Why didn't you just message me?"

"I'm too lazy to text. It's more fun talking anyway."

"Alright. So what's up?" Amy was in her bedroom at the moment. She paces the floor, glancing outside her window every often, then to her closet doors. Walking around was good, considering she'd been in bed all morning and wanted to stand up at least once before noon.

"How do you feel about Capture the Flag?" Rouge asks. Her tone suggests something, but Amy doesn't catch it. Instead, she shrugs, "It's a fun sport, as long a you have enough people. Why?"

"Okay! Well, it's a long story sweetheart, but what went down is that about a week ago, there was a human fundraiser event to where they played Capture the Flag. And I was talking with Vector the other day," The bat coughs, "may or may have not been asking for a certain wolf's number- _anyway_ , he said him and Charmy were planning on doing their own!"

"No way!" Amy laughs.

"I know! But the twist is, they gotta have enough people to make teams. If we don't, then no game." Rouge finishes. Amy takes a second to think about it. Who would go? Who was even around during this time? It was the middle of spring, so maybe a few.

"Who so far has been notified, or accepted?" She asks.

Rouge clicks her tongue.

"You wouldn't believe..." she mutters. Then, "Pretty much everyone except you, Shadow, and some other lame Mobian called Knuckles."

Amy was shocked. On second thought, no she wasn't. That echidna was glued to his Master Emerald. "C'mon, Knuckles should be coming. Why haven't you talked to him yet?" Amy asks, knowing the answer.

"Uh..." Rouge nervously laughs before adding, "Because I was avoiding him?"

" _Rouge_."

"Fine! Jeez, you're quite the tail-puller today, hot stuff. It's because I was busy talking with Vector- but not just for the Wolf guy's number, but mainly for the event! I swear i'll get to talking with Knuckles." Amy hears Rouge sigh.

"Okay. So while you're doing that, I'll go persuade Shadow in coming?" Amy asks again, knowing the answer to this question as well.

"Ooooh~yes girl, go _persuade_ that dark knight." Rouge swoons across the line. Amy could basically feel the shit-eating grin on her face.

"Alright, quit it. Now go _persuade_ your own knight. Call me when you're done, i need the info for when this event takes place." Rouge agrees, says goodbye, and ends the call.

Checking herself once in a mirror, Amy leaves her house in scout of another.

She silently hopes Shadow isn't in the middle of one of his episodes. She doesn't know what to do, or how to handle it. Ever since the first, the topic hasn't come up. It's not that they were avoiding it, it was just never the time. And what was there to talk about anyway? PTSD comes in many forms.

Amy stands in front of Shadow's door, and knocks twice.

They've gotten close; quite literally. Just the other day, they had... a moment? On the beach. For Pete's-sake, he saw her cry (for the brief moment it was).

Amy lets go of a breath she didn't know was held when Shadow opens the door. Amy expects a look of shock, but gets nothing. Maybe a slight ear twitch but that's it.

"I wasn't expecting to see you." He states; blunt as ever.

"Rouge sent me to inform you of this event we're having." Amy smiles. Shadow takes a step back, opening the door with him and holds a hand out.

"Come inside." he gestures. "And i've already heard about it."

Turning around, Amy watches the ebony hedgehog close the door.

"Okay, let me rephrase." She crosses her arms, "There's this really cool event happening, and I want you to join."

Shadow takes a step forward, raising a brow, " _You_ want me to join?"

Amy nearly looses her composure. Before she could lose her stance, and will the breathe, she cocks her hips the slightest to emphasize her point, "Why not?" She asks.

Shadow edges closer. He looks around their surroundings slowly, as if others may be around (which none were), then locks their eyes.

They were definitely close, but they persisted.

"Alright. I'll go." He says.

This caught her off guard. Smiling, Amy bounces in her step, "Great! It's going to be so much fun, you'll see."

Amy doesn't think twice about why he accepted so easily, just stands with him, smile still prominent.

They stare for a second, then a few more, until Amy feels heat rising to her cheeks and the sudden realization of their proximity. But she doesn't move away-

-and neither does he.

Amy swallows the lump forming in her throat, and slowly averts her eyes. Smiling, she turns back to Shadow and says, "Well, i'll call when i get more info for the game. So, catch up later." Waving goodbye, she leaves the house.

While shutting the front door, little does she know, Shadow's still standing where he was before... holding his breath.

. . .

Amy doesn't tell Rouge about her and Shadow, just tells her that he agreed to go. She learns that Knuckles finally agreed to playing in Capture the Flag as well.

Rouge informed her the game was that night, and that it was going to be a special edition because the flags were glow in the dark; no one could hide them. When the sun drops down below the horizon is when they'll start.

Vector decided to host the event in a park near the city. It was littered with trees here and there, but it had enough land.

"The rules are simple." Vector says to the group of mobians in front of him. "There will be two teams; yellow and green. The goal is to capture the other team's flag, then without getting tagged, successfully take the opposing team's flag to your base." He pauses, the turns to Charmy who's hovering beside him.

He says, surprisingly loud, "When you have a flag, if you get tagged, you have to take it back to its original spot. If the flag is stolen- it's fair game."

"OH-" Charmy squeaks, "And no special powers or abilities! Only hand-eye coordination and your will to live."

"Alright! We've gathered the lists for the teams." Vector adds. Most everyone starts muttering. Amy stands next to Rouge and Knuckles, who both looks excited. Amy doesn't see Shadow though, and wonders if he's showing up.

"For team green," Vector chuckles. It's obvious to Amy they named the colors based off themselves. The croc holds up the green flag; its glow is bright and vibrant, and Amy's mesmerized by its shine. "Sally," The crowd cheers, "Tails, Blaze, Knuckles, Rouge-"

To Amy's side she sees Rouge and Knuckles high-five.

"-Shadow," Vector continues. Looking around, Amy doesn't spot him until she looks to the very left. He's practically invisible in the night; his dark coat camouflages with his surroundings. "and Fiona."

Amy was surprised to hear that name. Not only has she been out for a while, but Amy didn't know when Sonia came back to town. Apparently it was soon because here she is, high-fiving Sonic beside her.

"Now for team yellow!" Charmy cheers. He didn't really have to say the list, since everyone left was automatically on his team, but Charmy did anyway. "Sonic, Amy, Cream, Silver, Espio, Scrouge, and Fiona!" Peeking over to Cream, Amy sees her smiling and giver her a thumbs up.

"ALRIGHT!" Vector screams, and everyone jumps. "Sorry..." He guiltily laughs, "Team Green is here, and Team yellow is on the opposite side!" Everyone splits ways, and when Amy turns around, she still can't spot Shadow.

"We need a plan." Espio says immediately when the team's finally huddled. Their yellow flag glows in the center of them, the light reflecting off of their faces.

"Who's defense, and who's offense?" Sonic says, elbowing Amy. She shakes her head playfully.

"I'll be defense." Fiona says, arms crossed over her chest.

"Count me too." Silver adds.

"There's nine of us, so four stays here, and the rest go out." Charmy says. "Maybe if we need help, we can send someone back to inform one of you to. Who wants to be the designated messenger?"

"I'll do it." Scrouge volunteers. Oddly enough, Scrouge's glasses are off for once and Amy finds it strange to see his eyes exposed.

"So Fiona, Silver, Cream, and..?" Amy thinks out loud. They are limited on time to come up with a strategy before the game starts.

"And me. I don't mind staying back. Plus you guys will need Charmy since he's small and fast." Sonia chips in.

"Good. That leaves me, Sonic, Scrouge, Charmy, and Espio for the offense." Amy finishes. Just then, across the field they hear Vector yelling a siren noise, signalling the game has begun. As quickly as the team got together, they disperse out into the trees.

Amy can see to her right Sonic telling Espio something; probably a way to sneak up to the flag since Espio is a literal ninja. He's made for sneaking.

To her left, Amy sees Scrouge and Charmy chatting as well.

She slows her steps. Amy stands next to a tree and sighs. _She's always hated odd numbers._

Up ahead, Amy can see the smallest of light that is the green flag. She's about to take a step when Fiona runs past her; their yellow flag in hand.

Before Amy can react, she watches her other teammates run after her, but their too late and the green team wins the first round. How did they get their flag so fast?

The next round starts, and Amy's team spreads out again. And the Green team wins another point.

By the third round, Amy's in complete shock.

"How are they getting our flag so fast!?" Scrouge snaps. They huddle.

"It's Shadow! He's so dark we dont hear or see him!" Cream exclaims.

"Not only that, he's sly, and is able to pass the flag on to another player before we can tag him." Sonia adds, placing a hand on the bunny's shoulder.

"Then we'll need to switch things up." Amy interrupts. They all turn to her, more suddenly than expect, and slightly catches the pink hedgehog off guard. She shakes it off and finishes her statement. "What i'm saying is, they're focusing on our base and using Shadow's obvious advantage to get to our flag. We need to shift our focus to our flag as well. I'm thinking we switch positions. The defense becomes the offense, and vice versa."

The team seemed to be contemplating Amy's idea. She wasn't so sure herself if it would work, but if they were all at the flag, then they could potentially have the bait and take the other team's flag.

"I'm down for that plan, Ames." Sonic says, nodding his head towards the others. Soon enough the rest of the team agrees and get into positions.

"Stay alert." Scrouge says under his breath after the siren is sounded.

"Cream said they couldn't hear or see him, so watch close." Charmy squeaks.

They huddled close, and like Scrouge said, they all were alert. How fast their other team could get to their home base, Amy had no clue.

A few minutes pass, and Amy notices her teammates growing bored. If they lose focus, the other team will win. They only had one more point to win in order for us to call game and head home.

A branch snaps in the distance, and immediately, all ears and eyes are strained on that spot.

Except for Amy.

Keeping her eye out on the forest, she notices something shift along the trees and knows for a fact it's Shadow. He looks at Amy, and confirms her suspicions when she makes contact with his vibrant red eyes.

It's almost daunting.

No sooner than that, Shadow sprints out from the trees and is able to grab a hold of their flag. Amy's team is frantic to snatch it, but Rouge steps out as well and catches the cloth when the ebony hedgehog throws it.

Amy's left standing where she was in utter shock by how flawless their actions were, but before she gives up Amy decides to chase after Rouge.

In the dark, it is difficult to spot where the bat is, so Amy listens to her footsteps along the grass.

And gets lost.

Either she was listening to her own footsteps, or was purposefully sidetracked (option two is more likely considering Rouge is known for her stealth).

Taking in her surroundings, Amy tries to find any light that may guide her back to either base, but has no avail. Amy breathes in, calming herself down.

Getting lost was not an all-time favorite thing to do.

She could just walk backwards, in hopes that she'd eventually find another mobian. This could work, except for the fact that Rouge took turns along the way and Amy has no clue how many were taken; or where.

Amy hears another twig snap, and she spins around to see Shadow behind her.

She inhales sharply, " _Jesus_ , you scared me."

"Sorry," He replies quickly, "I came to get you. The game's over; our team won."

"Ah" Amy sighs, "So you guys did lead me away."

Shadow nods, "Yes, but not too far."

Amy rubs her arms; ridding the previous chills of what might've been a long night of finding her way out of the forest. She peers up at Shadow to see him watching her rather intently. In the dark, she wasn't able to see Shadow completely. Not like she's normally able to.

During the day, Amy finds herself watching his reactions to certain things.

Now, she doesn't know what to see.

A previous heat rises to her cheeks once more, and Amy flushes further at the familiarity of it. She blinks, still holding his sight.

Amy shakingly takes a breath in, and practically whispers, "Why do you do it?" She feels him near; feels his presence, his heat, his stare.

"Do what?" He says back, airily.

" _This_." Amy emphasizes. Her chest was beginning to grow tight and her stomach was twisting with foreigness. "There's something here, and I don't know what it is."

Shadow stays silent, but Amy continues. She steps forward, "You have to feel it, too."

She feels Shadow's hands gingerly touch her arms. Amy freezes, unsure on how to react.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Amy whispers, "Just..."

Shadow leans down, eyes half lidded, and presses his forehead onto Amy's. She rests her hands on his chest, and closes the space between them as soon as it came.

Amy's instantly overwhelmed; the feelings she's been fighting for the past months suddenly make sense to her.

She feels his hands slide around her waist, pulling her closer.

And Amy lets him.

She embraces this moment. Unsure to where it may lead them, she takes in what she can. The way Shadow consumes her in his hold, or the way their lips move.

Fists clenched, eyes wide, and completely stunned, Sonic watches from the other end of the forest; him, too, looking for Amy.

Guess he found her.


	16. Something New

3rd POV

She couldn't stop thinking about the night before. It was as if she were drunk then; only able to pick up pieces from her heated daze.

Shadow kissed her.

-or she kissed him.

All Amy's able to recall is really, _really_ liking it. Liking the way Shadow kissed her, liking the way he held her, liking the way she melted into his grasp, and yet, took control in an untamed, raw passion. Liking the way Shadow looked at her when they pulled apart-

-she doesn't know what emotion was on Shadow's face, but she felt it. She felt it in the way he slid his hands down her back, onto her waist and kissed her forehead gingerly.

Amy sits in Rouges living room, drinking coffee and letting the warm mug steam her palms. She wanted to tell Rouge about last night, but she's struggling to find the right words to say.

Unfortunately Rouge notices her distress and calls her out for it. "Hon, you're making faces, what's on your mind to make you so flustered?" Rouge asks, placing her mug down in her lap. She raises an eye, flicking her ear in suspicion as Amy proceeds to flush more.

Amy breathes in and bites her lip.

"I kissed Shadow." She says quickly, heat rushing to her cheeks.

The bat's eyes widen, " _Oh my god- when_?" She gasps.

"Uhh, last night." Amy shifts her eyes around the room, but Rouge rolls her own and squishes the pink hedgehog's face between the palms of her hands.

"Your cute short answers aren't cutting it. Spill." She says, eyes staring daggers into Amy's. She was locked, and had no escape. Feeling her face warm up once again from the thought of her and Shadow, Amy blinks before hesitantly answering.

"Onb buh wast part of buh-" Amy attempts to say with her cheeks mushed. Rouge laughs and releases her. Smiling, Amy repeats. "It was after our last match, when you re-routed me away from your base and into the woods."

Nodding, Rouge sips her coffee, "I remember doing that. Sorry, by the way, for getting you lost... on purpose. I know that makes you uncomfortable. I tried changing the plan but the others were consistent. Shadow had agreed to get you as soon as the match was finished and-" Rouge gasps again, eyes wide with realization.

Amy shrinks in herself once more, face burning from embarrassment.

" _So that's_ when you guys locked lips~" The bat coos. Amy hides her face in the palms of her hands.

"Yeah." Amy squeaks. Laughing softly, Rouge leans forward and rubs the top of Amy's head reassuringly.

"You guys are going to have to talk about this." The bat says to no one. Amy takes a deep breath.

She knows.

"It's not as convenient now that EggMan's retired, or whatever he's doing, because now I don't have an excuse to see him." Amy says.

This was true. More so than none, Amy would meet up with Shadow during G.U.N missions, but now that their main target is out of the picture, those small moments where the two meet up outside of their jobs are really the only time they'll meet up now. If Amy were to start hanging out with him more in general, would Shadow think she was doing that only because they kissed?

Amy frowns in mid thought, sipping her drink slowly; the mug was still warm.

"Your little frowns are adorable." Rouge coos, "But sweetheart, your excuse to see him is that you _want_ to gosee him. You don't need a definitive reason if you enjoy his presence."

Amy leans back on the couch behind her, "I'm scared he'll think the only reason i'm hanging out more is because I feel obligated. Which i don't."

"Then tell him that. Alright! Here's the plan. Its getting later in the day, which means you're wasting time with me when you could be out with that dark knight of yours-"

"Oh my god are you still calling him that-"

"I am going to call Shadow and tell him we're meeting up in the park to hang out, the three of us. So, you'll head out and I wont, and when you two are alone, i'll call stating i cant make it." Rouge finishes with a sly grin on her face. Amy thinks about it. The only flaw to the plan is if Shadow doesn't show up because it'd be awkward.

Amy watches Rouge pull out her phone. After a second, she puts it on speaker and holds a finger to her mouth in silence. Listening eagerly, Amy leans forward in order to hear better.

"Hey, Rouge." Shadow answers the call. His voice is as deep as ever, and it makes Amy flush. She was so over her head.

"Hey Shads, you want to hang out at the park today? You, me, and Amy?" Rouge asks suavely, winking up at Amy when she spoke her name. Amy rolls her eyes playfully. Shadow doesn't respond immediately, and Amy feels herself grow nervous. _She ruined their friendship, they'll never be able to talk again, their trio is broken and now Rouge is stuck to chose between Shadow or her and now everything is going to be awkward-_

"Sure, what time?" He says across the line.

Every muscle in Amy's body relaxes, all the fears that played through her mind earlier dissipate and she is left with a shy smile. Rouge gives Amy a thumbs up.

"How 'bout in an hour? We can meet up by the fountain."

"Sounds good, see you two there." Shadow replies, and then hangs up. Rouge smiles at Amy.

"Lets get you ready."

. . .

"I guess i didn't think this through..." Amy mutters to herself.

She's sitting on the edge of the fountain, back to the water and hands resting on either side of her legs. It was a warm day, the sun was shining bright, so she decided to wear her little black dress. Why not.

What is running through Amy's mind is the fact that she has the possibility of spending the entire afternoon with Shadow. She feels a little guilty about the lie, but other than the raging panic soaring through her body, Amy was fine. She keeps reminding herself, _play it cool on the outside, and freak out on the inside_.

She doesn't notice the figure coming up in front of her, and after she composes her thoughts she looks up.

"Hey." Shadow says. Completely startled, Amy jumps with a yelp. She slides back, nearly about to fall into the fountain when Shadow takes hold of her forearms hastily.

His hands on her arms reminds Amy of the night before, and she feels her cheeks warm up. Laughing nervously, positioning herself back to the edge of the fountain, Amy looks up at Shadow, "Thanks, that was a close one."

He nods, and Amy catches the slightest of a smile on his face. Amy mentally takes a deep breath; she can push through this.

"Rouge hasn't showed up yet. I don't know where she could be." She lies. Scratch her previous thoughts, lying to Shadow definitely sucks. She feels her chest tighten with mixed emotions.

"Alright. We can wait a little longer. If she doesn't show up, we'll leave her." Shadow says, his tone light.

Amy can't help the smile she wears. Maybe she's only freaking herself out with the whole "our trio is going to be awkward" thoughts. About to speak, Amy's phone rings and she answers it.

"Hello?" Amy asks, looking up at Shadow.

"Hey honey, something horrible and dramatic has happened and I wont be able to show up to our get together! Sorry, but i'm not going to be able to come anytime soon. I'll talk to you later." Rouge cries across the line, and Amy's smile softens. This bat is such a dramatic.

"Okay, hope it resolves, talk later." The pink hedgehog hangs up and shrugs at Shadow. "That was Rouge. She says something came up and she can't come. No wonder why she's late."

"Guess that means we can be on our way." Shadow smirks, and extends a hand. Blushing, Amy takes his hand and stads up. They make their way further into the park.

While it was warm, at the edge of the park was the beach, and whenever it was windy, it was not warm. Thankfully, there's no wind today.

Amy walks alongside Shadow, both close but not touching, and Amy peers over at the ebony hedgehog in question.

"Did you know these trees used to produce fruit, but over the years less and less bloom?" Amy asks, eyes expectant.

"I did not. What kind of fruit did they grow?" Shadow asks, turning his head to look at Amy.

"Mostly apples and pears, but the most rare are the peaches. They say if you find one, savor it." They continue in step, until Shadow stops.

Staring at Shadow, Amy sees he's looking up at something rather intensely. She hears him say, "You mean to say, that if we find a peach, we take it, such as that peach right up there?" Amy follows his gaze and sure enough, resting alone near a bush of leaves, is a single peach. Its color was ripe, and Amy gawks in amazement.

"I can't believe you found one! I'm going to get it." She says. Walking under the tree, Amy peers up the trunk in thought. She may need a boost up. The closest branch to grab is about three feet above her and the only way she could get up there-

Yelping, Amy shockingly looks down at Shadow, who's wrapped his arms around her waist and effectively lifted her off her feet.

"Oh my god, Shadow put me down..!" Amy cries, and uses a hand to balance herself amongst the tree.

"You're way too short to even be thinking about climbing that tree." Shadow says frankly. "Plus, you weigh nearly nothing to me, Rose, so climb." Amy tilts her head down to see Shadow looking up at her. He squeezes her frame, urging her to climb.

Feeling her face warm up, Amy ignores the obvious blush that's become her face and reaches for the first branch. Making sure she's got a tight hold, Amy lifts herself up. She can feel Shadows hands slide down her body the further up she goes, and once his touch is gone Amy can't help but miss his warmth.

Amy continues to find another branch, and soon enough she's plucking the peach off the tree. Brightly, she shows Shadow the fruit, "I got it." Amy says.

"Nice job." Shadow replies, and this time Amy definitely can see a smile. Making sure not to bruise the peach, Amy gingerly climbs back down the tree until she's on the last branch.

She swallows nervously. "Take the peach, you two can live off the rest of your days- leave me here." She jokes, fidgeting her open hand along the branch she sits on. Below her, Shadow huffs a laugh.

"No one's leaving you in a tree. Jump down, I'll catch you." He says, extending his arms out front of him.

Amy continues to look down at his open arms, and can feel her nerves picking up. She could crush him, or she could miss his arms, or she could crush the peach.

"Fine, but if something breaks..." Amy says, mostly to herself, and after taking a reassuring breath, she slides off the tree branch. Holding the the peach to her chest during the second they fall, Amy laughs when she lands in Shadow's arms almost perfectly. Slipping out of his hold, she faces him.

Amy excitedly looks down at the peach between them. Shadow nods, "Glad i found it."

"Me too." She responds, but then has another idea, "You can take it home. I've had one before, and since you found it you deserve to keep it." Reaching out, she takes hold of Shadow's hands hesitantly before placing the peach in his grasp.

A familiar voice breaks their silence.

"Hey Ames! Hey Shadow!"

Flicking her head to the sound, Amy sees Sonic and Tails walking up to them; Tails is waving. Amy waves back. She didn't expect to see them here.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She greets. Tails shrugs.

"Nothing much. We were just walking around because of the nice weather, and lucky enough, you guys I assume are too!" The fox says. Beside him, Amy notices Sonic is looking away, hands held on either side of his body uniformly. She chooses to let it be.

"Yeah, we're basically doing the same time." Amy tells Tails, peering to her side to glance at Shadow. His eyes are on her.

"Nice!" Tails says. "Well, I don't wan't to intrude-"

"So, are you two together or something?" Sonic asks abruptly. Amy's eyes widen in shock. She can feel her face flush, but for many reasons. Beside her, Shadow frowns.

"Dude, that's not our business-" Tails begins, nervously looking between the four of them.

"It's just a question, buddy. It is really a crime to wonder if my friends are dating? I mean, we see them together almost everywhere, one has to assume." Sonic says, and if Amy wasn't so aghast, she could've sworn she heard malice in his tone.

"Sonic, Tails is right. That's really none of your business." Amy says, crossing her arms. "You don't see me asking you about _your_ relations, so why mine? If you'll excuse us, we're going to leave." She waves goodbye to Tails before grabbing a hold of Shadow's arm and turning them away. Shadow obliges, and the two of them walk ahead.

"I don't understand what got into him." Amy murmurs, still holding on to Shadow's arm. Unintentionally, Amy led them towards the end of the park where the beach lies. She stops when they approach the last couple of trees before sand.

"He's jealous." Shadow says simply. Looking at the hedgehog amusingly, Amy shakes her head.

" _What? Noo_ , he's never been into me. He told me." She says.

Smirking, Shadow peers ahead at the ocean, "Hey may have not liked you then, but feelings change. He may have felt one way and then a complete other. Sonic's probably realizing how much he's lost."

His words linger in Amy's mind, and she understands what Shadow's saying. Her eyes widen. "Well, I guess that's a thing then. If you'd have told me this when i was twelve, i would've freaked." Amy jokes, and she releases her hold on Shadow's arm. Stepping in front of his view, Shadow lowers his gaze and observes the pink hedgehog. He raises an eye in question.

"...Are we a thing?" Amy asks, eyes steady and body firm. She's embarrassed for even asking in such a manner, but the words left her mouth before she could think about her options.

"Do you want us to be?" He asks back, just as bold.

She does.

At least she think she does.

"I'm scared it will ruin the relationship we've built." She sighs, lowering her head. Her cheeks burn, her stomach is twisting in knots, and quite frankly, her mind isn't helping either.

Just like the night before, Shadow reaches over and touches Amy's arms in response. His touch buzzes beneath her skin and Amy has to look up in order to compose herself.

She watches him. "This relationship is hard to ruin." Shadow says.

Amy doesn't know how to respond. She doesn't know what to say, or how to act. All she knows is her feelings.

Stepping forward, she cups his face and kisses him. It was indulgent, but Amy has a feeling Shadow's not going to complain. His hands hold her frame, one still holding their peach, and he tilts his head in acknowledgement.

Emotions and sensations run through her thoughts but the one that most stands out is the fact that them together felt right.

For the first time in quite a while, Amy wasn't doubting anything.

She urges forward, and eventually their lips break apart then reunite, until the two are left staring at each other. Amy knows her face is flush beyond coverage and she just laughs. Covering her face within her hands, Amy grins.

Shadow pulls her close, allowing her head to rest on his chest. His hands are pressed gently to her back; his head resting on hers.

Through the embrace, Amy's heart decides,

"I'd like to be together."


	17. Ark

A/N: Okay it's been a little while since my last chapter but this one is long... so enjoy :3

3rd POV

Amy struggled to fall asleep. Everything in her life seemed to be speeding up and it's a matter of time before she falls off the bandwagon. But what was also keeping her up was yet another storm that was passing by the town. The weather has been a frequent, but this one particularly has been the worst. Relentless thunder and lightning, high winds, strong rain, Amy was beginning to grow very tired. Not only that, the storm kept clicking on her window.

Tap... Tap... THUNK.

Jolting out of her sheets, Amy looks at her window. She doesn't see anything other than pouring rain and a sudden flash of light illuminating the sky. Her heart was pounding and the sudden thought that she wasn't alone makes her skin scrawl. What could've hit her window to make that noise? Hesitantly, Amy squares up and decides to inspect the area. If she was going to die, now would be it.

Amy stands in front of her window wrapped in her blankets. Her quills are a mess so she kept having to move them out of her view. She begins hearing the clicking noise again, so Amy steps closer. Holding her breath and clutching her blanket even further-

THUNK

Amy jumps back from the shock. Staring at her window, the rain repeatedly spraying against the glass. Amy sighs. It was the tree in front of her house. It was the _stupid_ tree. How did she forget about a tree that was so obviously placed in the front of her house?

"I need to sleep" She mutters to herself. Turning around Amy sharply inhales. On her floor , soaking wet and trembling was- "Shadow!" Quickly tearing the blanket off her body, she wraps it around his. Amy runs to her bed to grab another blanket. Shadow sits on his knees, body bent down and head resting on shaking fists. Drawing the second blanket on top of the hedgehog, Amy suddenly gets the feeling she's seen this before.

Seen this behavior before.

Resisting the urge to question Shadow, Amy falls to her knees to comfort him. She rubs his back, and resting her head on his, whispers soothing coos to help calm him.

After another ten minutes, Amy notices Shadow's stopped shaking. He is more tame than earlier and Amy takes this as a signal to further her care.

Gently sliding her hands to either side of his head, she gradually lifts him to face her. He isn't looking at her; eyes focused elsewhere, Amy observes the broken hedgehog. He looks tired. It was a simple investigation but Amy knew there was more to the story.

She gingerly rests her head on his once again, this time saying something in hush. "Are you okay?"

No response.

Mentally rolling her eyes at herself, Amy decides to save the questions for later. Right now, she needed to get him something warm to put into his system.

Amy guides them up onto their feet; her arms gently bracing Shadow's body in case he collapses down her stairs. Placing him on the couch, Amy hastily makes a cup of hot chocolate ( caffeine free so he doesn't stay up all night). Peering every so often, Shadow continues to sit , back facing Amy.

Amy ponders, how come there was a familiarity to this whole demeanor? As if being punched in the gut, Amy realizes Shadow was probably having another episode, and came to her because she was the only one he could go to.

Her heart sank. What unfortunate timing.

The coco finished, and Amy carries the mug into her living room where Shadow collects himself. Amy watches as his eyes turn to face hers, and a look of both sorrow and relief spreads across his features. Amy holds the mug tighter, scared it would fall from her overwhelming emotions.

"Thank you." She hears Shadow say, barely audible yet so loud Amy feels her ears ringing with anticipation.

Sitting next to Shadow, she fidgets with her thumbs and allows the silence to grow. Sensing the tension in the air has faded, Amy closes her hands shut, "Are you okay?" She asks again.

After a pause, Shadow replies "I will be." Amy squeezes her hands tighter.

Turning her head slowly, Amy asks softly, "Do you want to talk about it?" She knew the answer would probably be no, but a small part of her hoped it wouldn't be.

A soft touch has Amy looking down to see Shadow intertwining their fingers; his other hand enclosing hers. "It will scare you. I don't want to put you in that position." He's still avoiding eye contact.

Amy deflates.

Airily huffing a laugh, she shakes her head, "Kind of what happens when you come to my house in the middle of the night." Applying pressure to their hold, Amy speaks again, "Talk to me."

She watches as Shadow deflates well. Any tension he held before on his shoulders were released as he speaks.

"Do you remember the Ark?" He asks, finally making eye contact.

"Yes, I was on the Ark with you."

"These... reactions revolve around that." He says, brows knitting together in deep thought. "There has always been a question of my purpose; what I was truly created for and what I am supposed to do _now_."

Shadow shakes his head slightly, water from the rain drips off the tips of his ears prior to the movement and he closes his eyes once more. "I have no control over when it happens. I was sleeping-" he pauses, " no, I was wasn't sleeping. I was reliving the past. I was the victim of a nightmare yet again and it got out of my control."

Amy can feel her eyes mist. This was Shadow on a whole new level; one that they'd only scratched the surface of. Shadow talking to her right now in her living room, on her couch, and holding her hand was him giving her permission into his life.

For once, Amy didn't need to see his face to know how he was feeling.

"Why did you come here?" Amy asks, toning her question so it doesn't sound as if he's unwelcome. Below her sight, Shadow begins to rub circles over the soft skin of the top of her hand.

Her mind wonders for a brief second towards the fact that she was only in a tank and shorts. Their hands were together without any barriers what so ever. Feeling her cheeks flush, Amy wills herself to focus.

Shadow's frown deepens, "I don't remember coming here. The only things I _do_ remember are being at my house and waking up in yours."

Amy soaks in his words. From the sounds of it, Shadow blacked out. Does he normally black out? How often? Should Amy be concerned? She has too many questions and decides to ask them another time. Shadow beside her was tired, and quite frankly so was she. Their talk session was short, but Amy can already feel herself flush with the fact that Shadow shared a little piece of himself with her.

Her cheeks grow warm, "Well the weather's too reckless to go back so I guess you'll just stay here for the night." This catches Shadow's attention.

Most of the water on him has either dried or been soaked under his fur, but a few drops flick off the tips of his ears again when he twitches them. "The weather is not too reckless, I can-"

Taking her free hand, Amy presses a finger to his lips, "I highly suggest you stay." If her cheeks weren't warm before, they're on fire now. She knows he can see her reddening face, even through the dark. His luminous, crimson eyes tell her he can and has seen a lot of things. Her tomato face at the moment was definitely on that list. Amy watches his eyes glance around her features and a slight smirk plays along the lips under her finger's touch.

Because he can't speak, Shadow nods his head in response. Amy reluctantly removes her finger from the hedgehog.

"Before we nod off because it's officially past midnight, I have to dry you off. You'll catch a cold." Amy says. Raising herself onto the couch more. She pulls one of the blankets over shadow's head and playfully rubs his quills. Shadow chuckles, and reaches over to catch a hold of the pink hedgehog's wrists. Amy squirms away from his attack. After a few attempts of scrubbing down Shadow's head and him attempting to spread some of his water, Amy is left sitting in Shadow's lap, legs straddling his hips.

Arms over his shoulders, Amy laughs under her breath. Looking down at Shadow, her body flushes. She closes her eyes and collects her thoughts.

"Thank you for talking with me tonight." Amy whispers, opening her eyes again to find him staring back; bright and beautiful. Shadow rests his hands on the small of her back, gingerly digging his fingers into her sides.

"Thank you for listening." Pressing Amy closer to himself, Shadow leans up. He stops, an inch of space between them, and Amy's body shivers. He was waiting for permission. Cheeks flushing, Amy wraps her arms further around Shadow and closes the space between them.

He was soft; his lips. Shadow's hands continuously apply and reapply pressure to Amy's lower back and she gives in to her indulgences.

 _This is nice_ , she thinks to herself.

Smiling, Amy presses forward so that Shadow can lean back against her couch. Her hands tug on his quills, and he responds immediately. She can feel the change in their kiss; it's gentle.

Amy's heart pounds in her chest. What has she gotten herself into this time to make her feel this way?

After a few more minutes, they both declare themselves officially tired and make their way back into Amy's room. The storm has settled down, and the excessive tapping against the pink hedgehog's window has stopped.

Facing one another, Amy rests her head onto her pillow. She can't help the smile displayed across her lips. It was a droopy smile, one that resulted from lack of sleep, but she didn't care.

Shadow leans forward, planting a lingering kiss to Amy's forehead.

"Night, Shadow." She says, eyes closing.

"Goodnight, Rose."

. . .

This time, the tapping came from another source. Amy wakes up after hearing something knocking on her door.

Knocking on her door...

Opening her eyes, Amy snags a blanket off her bed, careful not to wake up a sleeping Shadow, and quickly makes her way to the door. Before seeing who was at her house, she glances at the clock across the hall.

It was seven o'clock.

Seven.

Opening her door, Amy doesn't try and hide the frown across her face. What _the hell_ was Sonic doing at her house at seven o'clock in the morning?

"Hey Ames." He greets, waving shyly. She replies with an incoherent noise because it was too early to function. Awkwardly looking around, Sonic clears his throat. "Alright, no beating around the bush. I'm sorry about my behavior the other day. It was uncalled for and..." Sonic's words drag on, and it takes Amy a moment to register the pause. To her side, she sees Shadow standing next to her, arms folded across his chest. Amy turns her head between the two.

Sonic does the same. "Wait, what is _he_ doing here?" he asks incredulously.

Amy groans, "Sonic, that is none of your business. What were you just saying? Before?" He doesn't immediately move his focus back to Amy, but Sonic rips his eyes of Shadow in order to finish his speech.

"As I was saying, I'm sorry. I was wondering if you'd like to hang out today? Sally and I are marathoning the entire 200cc on Mario Kart today and I told her you'd be a great help as well." Sonic rubs the back of his nape in question.

Did Amy want to hang out with him after the random, unexpected, completely unnecessary event hat happened yesterday? He did want to be friends again.

Raising a blanket covered hand to rub her groggy face, Amy sighs, "Sure, why not. Tell Sally I'll be there... whenever it is."

Smiling, Sonic nods, "Alright! We're starting at noon at my place. So i'll see you there." Stepping back, Sonic waves, "Cya soon, Ames!" pause, "Shadow." and in a blur the hedgehog is gone.

Closing her door, Amy waddles into the kitchen, not having any of this morning crap. She needed to wake up asap. She can feel her eyes falling shut, and a pair of hands hold her back from walking any further.

"It's way too early for you to do anything. Go back upstairs and sleep." Shadow says. Before Amy can respond, Shadow is already lifting her off her feet; burrito blanket and all.

He lays her down against the comforter of her bed, and Amy melts into the sheets. She wasn't a morning person.

"Sleep in, I'll come wake you later." Shadow pulls another blanket over Amy before kissing her forehead and exiting the room.

Amy was asleep in seconds.

Just as Sonic said, walking into the gaming room Sally is sitting on one of the couches, controller in hand. Amy walks in, and the chipmunk spots her.

"Hey, Amy! Long time no see." She says, waving her hand. Greeting her back, Amy sits next to her. "How've you been?" Sally asks, handing Amy a controller as well.

"I've been great." Crossing her legs, Amy smiles to herself thinking of her new profound relationship. Facing Sally, she quirks up, "How have you been? Sonic tells me your nut of a father finally decided to let you _officially_ join the Freedom Fighters."

Nodding, Sally shrugs, "He's always a brute. But yeah, after hours of constant nagging I eventually got to him." Laughing, Amy looks over and sees Sonic entering the room with a bowl of chips and juice boxes. Classic.

"What you girls talking about?" He pipes in, placing the items on the coffee table in front of them.

"Sally's dad." Amy says, leaning over to grab a juice box.

"Oh yeah! I know, isn't it crazy, to think something like that could happen?" Sitting on a separate couch, Sonic takes the main controller and starts redirecting them in order to start their matches.

Smirking, Sally leans into Amy devilishly, "Speaking of something happening... Sonic tells me he saw Shadow at your house this morning when he went to deliver his invite." Flushing, Amy shyly looks away from Sally's insistent gaze. Sonic makes an incoherent noise in the back.

Composing herself, Amy shakes her head. "It's nothing. Just talking about G.U.N, that's all." she lies. Sally doesn't seem to believe the hedgehog, but behind her Amy notices Sonic physically deflate, as if he were hoping for the worst. Something was up with him.

"G.U.N? Why is Shadow talking to you about G.U.N?" The chipmunk asks, tilting her head. It clicks, and Amy softly laughs at her self.

"You probably don't know. I thought Sonic would've told you since he apparently tells you everything-" she sneaks a glare at the blue hedgehog, "-but my absence was me joining G.U.N."

Sally's eyes widen, "Oooooohhhh! That makes so much more sense! If you're back now, does that mean you're joining the Freedom Fighters again? Is that why you were talking to Shadow; to quit?"

Her last question catches Sonic's attention, and he stops navigating them in the game to listen. Biting her lip, Amy directs her sight elsewhere.

"No... I'm not quitting. He was just... discussing a new project we're investigating." Amy says carefully. Her cheeks warm up at the thought of their discussion; or lack of.

Unfortunately, Sally spots the color on her cheeks and mischievously grins, "Discussing things huh? You're looking a little flush Amy, I'd say you have a crush on the dark hedgehog." Eyes widening and cheeks on fire, Amy responds hastily.

"I do not." She lies again, urging herself to calm down. In her line of sight, Amy can't tell if Sonic is frowning or simply listening.

"I don't believe you. You've been gone for how long? Five, Six months? Working with him, you've got to have at least caught some sort of feelings toward him. Is he a good kisser?"

Amy's eyes widen again, and she feels as if the temperature in the room has risen a good twenty degrees. Her cheeks continue to flush, because damn it if Shadow wasn't a good kisser. He was a _really_ good kisser. It was unfair.

Opening and closing her mouth, Amy eventually musters the words to defend herself and continues to shake her head, "We're friends, nothing else. I work more with Rouge."

Laughing Sally slaps her thigh, "Do you have a crush on Rouge?"

The subject was changing, and Amy takes this opportunity to save herself. Shyly chuckling, Amy shrugs, "I'd be lying if i said I haven't been interested at least once." In the back, Sonic groans.

"Guys," He draws out, "this is a gaming marathon, not a slumber party." Laughing, the two girls get back on task and drop the conversation. Amy every so often catches Sally looking at her, and remembers how much the chipmunk was into gossip. She was going to be hard to deflect.

Choosing characters and selecting the first course, the three of them begin their fifteen hour long gaming session.

. . .

Rouge called later that night to discuss a real mission and Amy had to leave Sonic's early. He wasn't pleased, especially since he wanted to spend more time with her, but he was already on thin ice because of his impulsive behavior. To his surprise, Amy said she'd meet up with him later and they could do something more eventful.

Amy was told to meet up at Rouge's, so here she was, standing on the front porch about to ring the doorbell.

Pausing, she thinks about this morning. Something unsettling was dwelling in the pits of her stomach and Amy almost missed its source. She hates lying, its a known fact amongst herself and her friends. She didn't want to lie to Rouge about her and Shadow like she did with Sonic and Sally.

Making her final decision, Amy knocks on the bat's door and immediately hears her call, "Come in!"

Taking a step inside, Amy spots Shadow first, his eyes meet hers and she sees the slightest smirk spread upon his lips. God this relationship was going to kill her. Taking a deep breath to tame the excessive beating in her chest, Amy glances around until she finds Rouge standing with a folder in her arms.

"Hey sweetheart, come gather I have info to share." She says. Standing next to Shadow, Amy watches as Rouge opens the folder to reveal papers of multiple colors. "So this isn't going to be easy to take in," She begins, cautiously glancing up to Shadow before continuing, "but the government discovered the Ark has been reactivated."

This was not the news Amy thought she was gong to hear today. Turning towards Shadow, she looks for his reaction.

She can't read his face. Keeping his facade, Amy looks back to Rouge and she continues.

"The entire Ark isn't active. The cannon is not active, the laboratory is not active, but everything else including the main controls system is active and running."

"Are there any clues as to why the Ark is reactivated?" Shadow asks, knitting his brows. Amy notices the tension in the way his arms cross over his chest, or the way his stare is firm and unwavering. To think they were just talking about the Ark this morning.

"Didn't Eggman tell us directly he was retiring?" Amy asks as well.

"You'd think. The only facts we know for certain is that someone is up there turning everything on. The system is impenetrable. The government hasn't been able to hack into the Ark before, and still can't today." Rouge says, closing the folder and setting it gently on the counter beside her. "President is asking us to go up there and check it out."

Gasping, Amy steps forward, "What? Why us-"

"Sweetheart," Rouge interjects, "They also want Sonic and his team to go up with us. Like the good ol' days."

So many thoughts run through Amy's mind. She hasn't been to the Ark since she was twelve, not to mention everything that happened up there on that satellite. This news wasn't the greatest. How would they even get up to the Ark? It's not like the government has a spare ship ready to fly into the atmosphere. Really, the only plausible way for Sonic and them to make their way onto the Ark was if-

"The Government is going to make Shadow teleport us all to the Ark." Amy says out loud. Nodding, Rouge sighs, "You got that right. While they're nervous about whatever's happening up there, the Government isn't spending a single penny. They're cheap."

They grow silent. Amy looks at Shadow in her peripheral vision and resists the urge to comfort him.

"When do we head out?" Shadow asks. His eyes flick to Amy's, and her chest swells. She knew he didn't want to go back up into the Ark. None of them truly did.

"Two days." Rouge begins. Walking up to Shadow and Amy she rests a hand onto her hip, "One day to negotiate with Sonic and the others, and the second day to get out."

Raising a hand to her lips, Amy bites a finger in thought. "That's not a lot of time. I doubt Sonic will agree."

"Well, he has to. So work your magic because one way or another he's coming up to the Ark with us." Rouge says, chuckling afterwards. Work her magic... Amy bites into her finger the more she delves into her thoughts. After a second, Amy smiles.

"I think I know how to get him to agree." She says, finally dropping her hand. Ears perking up, Rouge bounces in her step as she approaches Amy.

"I knew you could, girl. So tomorrow you can go pop by and persuade him?" Rouge rests a hand on Amy's shoulder, and the pink hedgehog nods in reply. "Great! Well it is officially late, and this bat needs her shut eye. How else do you think i look this good?"

Saying there goodbyes, Amy decides she'll have to stop by Rouge's tomorrow as well. It was late, and they all needed sleep.

Shadow chaos controls the two of them back to Amy's. Release her grip on his arm, Amy looks up to inspect the hedgehog. He still seems a bit dazed. A lot must be on his mind, Amy thinks to herself.

Grasping his hands gently, Amy mutters, "If you need to, you can stay the night again."

Shadow squeezes their hands and looks her in the eyes. He gives a soft smile, "I'm alright, rose. Thank you for the invitation." Leaning down, he captures Amy's lips in a quick kiss. Amy squeaks in surprise, but Shadow's already backing away before she has time to register the action. Blushing, Amy watches as Shadow slips his hands out of hers, waves, then chaos controls back to his own home.

Left standing alone, Amy exhales and turns to enter her house. Tomorrow was going to be hectic.


	18. Revealed

A/N: #1 IN SHADAMY?! (On Wattpad's ratings) Thank you so much to those who are reading and supporting this story! The plot thickens...

3rd POV

Because she didn't know how much time it would take to convince Sonic to go to _space_ , Amy chose to visit Rouge's place first and share some gossip.

Even though the knots in her stomach were the results of anxiety and nerves, as she takes the final steps onto the bat's porch, Amy knows for a fact that she did want to share her life's drama. Even if her hearing may or may not be lost in the next ten minutes.

Knocking, as usual, Rouge calls for her to come in and Amy enters the building.

Rouge is sitting in her living room with her pajamas on since it was around nine in the morning. While Amy had trouble waking up this morning, she had more important tasks to overcome today that sleeping in could wait on.

Sitting near the bat, Amy fiddles with her thumbs in her lap as she waits for Rouge to acknowledge her presence.

Smiling, Rouge gives Amy a questioning glance. "So what's up? What is it you gotta share, hon?"

Amy's cheeks warm up as she swallows heavily. Her body begins to heat up as she tries and forms the words. "So..." she draws out, "We share important, juicy, info about our lives with each other yes?"

Rouge nods, "Duh. Its a pact."

Smiling nervously, Amy feels herself practically picking away the cloth from the gloves over her hands. "Uh- well you see," stuttering, Amy awkwardly looks away from her friend and builds her sentences, "there is something that has come up and you deserve to know about it."

Leaning forward, Rouge raises a brow. "I'm intrigued, what is it that has you so flustered?" She asks skeptically. Amy senses Rouge already knows what she's about to say, but is having too much fun watching her stammer to stop her.

Just like her last confession, Amy faces Rouge and blurts out the words swarming in her mind, "Shadow and I are dating."

"I KNEW IT." Rouge squeals, hopping up and thrusting a fist into the air. Fixing her hair, she smiles ear to ear. "I could sense some lingering... heat, amongst the two of you last night. Trust me, mama knows her heat signals anytime of the day and you two were sizzling."

Amy groans and covers her face into the palms of her hands. "I knew you knew." she says, muffled. Rouge stands in front of the pink hedgehog and runs her hand down a few of Amy's quills.

"I'm glad you told me. How weird would it have been to be up on the Ark, and right as i leave you two start sucking face."

Gasping, Amy jumps up; face red with embarrassment. " _Rouge_ , you're killing me."

She laughs, sitting down next to Amy and shrugs, "I'm just saying. So how long has it been? What have you two done." Rouge asks, wiggling her eyebrows on the last question.

Amy swallows the lump in her throat and shyly rubs her arms, "Not long- just two days. And to your second question... lets just say a little more than kissing in the park." Looking to her left, she watches Rouges eyes widen. She grins.

"You've kissed in the park? Girl, give me the details." Rouge laughs. She adjusts herself to listen more intently as Amy figures out a non-killed-by-embarrassment way of explaining her love life.

"You know about the capture the flag event" She begins and Rouge nods, "But we kissed when you set us up afterwards in the park. That is uh, when Shadow and I officially started dating. We also kissed at my house-"

" _When was he at your house?_ " Rouge interrupts, jaw slack with curiosity.

"The night before last." Amy says. "Let me finish." They both giggle and Amy continues, "and there's the small things like him kissing my forehead, or last night when he pulled a quick one and left me a hot mess."

Rouge cups her face in her hands, a smile so giddy Amy couldn't help smiling herself. Her cheeks were killing her from both smiling and being nearly a hundred degrees. Rouge rests her chin onto a fist.

"Is he a good kisser?" She asks. Rolling her eyes, Amy groans.

"Why is everyone asking me that? _Yes_. Yes he is a _very_ good kisser and it is unfair how much he is."

"Who else has asked you that?" Rouge asks and Amy rolls her eyes again.

"Sally, when i went to play games with her and Sonic yesterday before you called me. Sonic saw Shadow at my house that morning and apparently told Sally. I forgot how much she loves gossip." Amy looks at Rouge who is pouting her lips in thought.

"Wait, let me get this straight. Shadow was at your house the night before, and Sonic saw him at your house that morning?" Amy's eyes widen as she realizes the slip up in her words. Before she can explain, Rouge devilishly laughs, "A little more than kissing in the park huh? What are you not telling me. girl. _Did you sleep with him_?"

Amy makes an incoherent noise and shakes her head hastily, "NO, I haven't slept with him yet. The storm got bad and he stayed the night, that's it." Rouge almost didn't seem pleased with the answer given, but she shrugs and places her hand on Amy's shoulder.

"I believe you, no fret. I bet Sally was really barking up your tree though. How hard was it to change the subject?" She asks, looking sympathetic. Maybe Rouge has been asked about her love life with Knuckles every so often by Sally as well.

"It was difficult, but in the end I may have left her thinking I had a crush on you rather than our edgy hedgehog." Amy laughs, and not too long after so does Rouge.

"Lucky you. I'd be an excellent girlfriend by the way." Rouge gloats, puffing her chest flirtatiously. Laughing more, Amy shoves the bat and shakes her head knowingly.

"If you're an excellent friend, then you're an excellent girlfriend. But its safe to say we're at our peak right now relationship wise." Amy says.

"You got that right, sweetheart." Checking her phone, Rouge sticks out her tongue, "Its almost ten, and you have to work your magic in making Sonic agree to come with us up to the Ark."

Amy groans, leaning her head back in denial, "Thus begins my long ass day."

The two get up and head towards Rouge's door where Amy hugs the bat before saying goodbye and reluctantly walking to Sonic's.

. . .

"Let me get this straight." Sonic says, concentrating. "The Ark has been reactivated like you said, and the government is asking my team to go back up there?"

Amy awkwardly laughs, unsure as to what to do with her hands that rest in her lap. They were sitting in his dining room, except Sonic was now pacing back and forth in front of Amy.

"Yes."

He turns to her, "And you're saying I have less than twenty-four hours to respond to this?"

Amy nods, "Yes."

Huffing frustratingly, Sonic's pacing quickens as he continues to muster in his thoughts. Amy knew he'd act this way. Last time they were up on the Ark, Sonic sacrificed his life along with Shadow. Only problem was that Sonic made it back to them and Shadow did not. Plus, it's been years since anyone has gone up to the Ark.

Amy hears Sonic mumble, "I can't decide, Ames. Of course I want to figure out what's going on up there, but is it worth the risk? I have new recruits that haven't been up to the Ark. Do i take them as well?"

Fixing her posture, Amy interjects, "The president said the same mobians as before, but if you want to add a few you can for extra precaution."

Sonic crosses his arms and pouts, "God, this is a difficult situation to be in."

"Yeah, it is. But consider this Sonic, I'm going to the Ark. With or without you." Amy looks away when she says that. She feels guilty for toying with his emotions but she has to get Sonic to agree. Even if it means playing the guilt card.

He stops. "Ames... I didn't even consider that you'd be going up there." Walking up to the pink hedgehog, Sonic rests a hand on her shoulder, "Look, I'll go up there as moral support since you're going, but that doesn't mean the other freedom fighters might agree."

At least Amy's getting somewhere. Making eye contact, she smiles, "Thanks, Sonic. Please talk to the others, it means a lot to me. We really need you guys."

Sonic calls Amy later that night, stating that the original few and some extra freedom fighters agreed to coming up into the Ark. Amy gives herself a mental pat on the back. Apparently, some claimed that they too got bored after Eggman retired.

Amy lets Rouge and Shadow know about Sonic agreeing before she goes to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day as well.

Standing in the President's office, everyone ready to inspect the Ark was there. Sonic, along with Cream, Tails, Sally and Knuckles are gathered together watching the President speak. Amy stands next to Shadow, listening as the President along with Topaz explain their mission. She isn't really paying attention, and only catches a few words along the lines of "need to go to main technician room" and "search the halls and any closed doors". It was a search party after all. Everyone in said search party was wearing an ear piece that connected to a main line of communication between them and the president (or to be more specific, the Government officials along with G.U.N who were controlling the ear pieces).

Willing herself to focus, Amy finally loses the daze she was in. Topaz is looking at her- no at Shadow, with a stern look. "You ready?" She asks, and Amy feels Shadow slide his hand into hers as he nods.

They all hold hands in one entwined circle. Shadow holds his red emerald in his opposite hand; Sally holding onto his arm. Waiting for the President's signal, Amy turns her head as she watches Shadow yell

 _Chaos Control_

The first thing Amy notices is the lack of warmth spreading throughout her body. Whomever was up here could've at least turned on the heat. The second thing Amy notices is the room they're in. It was the laboratory. Fogged tubes and desks are littered across the dusty room. Around her, Amy watches everyone disperse and discuss who's going where.

"Alright so lets make four teams. Everyone has a partner." Sonic begins, "Alright so Cream and Tails, you two head down the west part of the Ark near the cannon. Rouge and Knuckles, you head the opposite way. Sally you're with me and Amy, you're going with-" He pauses slightly before saying, "You're going with Shadow."

Rouge cuts in, flapping her wings a few times in order to center herself between the others, "Remember, we are all connected through the ear pieces, so if something comes up press down on them. Think of it like walkie-talkies. You can hear us, but we cant hear you unless you signal it." Everyone acknowledges her, and then splits. Before the bat parts off with a waiting Knuckles, she runs up to Amy and hugs her.

"Don't break your ribs again, girl." She says, laughing.

"No locking lips with hot-head over there." Amy jokes. Pulling apart, they giggle. Rouge waves at Shadow, who was still holding onto Amy's hand.

" _Be good_. Don't lose you shit like the last time we were here." She says, and turns around to leave the room with Knuckles who was staring wide eyed at Amy and Shadow's intertwined hand.

He opens his mouth to say something but is dragged out into the hallway before he could muster a word.

Amy faces Shadow, "Where to?"

Knitting is brows, Shadow stares down at Amy. "The main control system." The walk isn't long, but the memories are. Next to Shadow, Amy remembers standing in front of the large glass planes and peering down at Earth. She does that now, and feels her chest swell. How things have changed. Before Shadow was lost, confused, being used, and was working against them while now he is working with and has a better sense of self. She was a love-crazed twelve year old who had a short circuit when it came to her emotions.

Amy pauses and takes a step closer to the Window. She can feel the tug on her arm as Shadow notices her stopping. He makes his way beside her, hands crossing over his chest as he ponders.

Taking a deep breath, Amy presses the tips of her fingers on the cold glass. "I forgot about the view up here." She mutters. To her right, Shadow hums in agreement.

On their ear pieces, Amy and Shadow hear Tails click in, "The cannon is empty along with the rooms near it-"

"Not to mention its below freezing here!" Cream wails, her teeth clattering across the line. Amy laughs and notices her breath fog the window in front of her. It was chilly.

Shadow raises a hand to one of his ears, "Good. Make your way to the main control system and check any unmarked areas."

"Rodger that." Tails says before disconnecting.

Shadow turns his body to face Amy's and she raises a brow curiously. Nudging his head to the side, he signals they continue walking. Before she knows it, the two of them are standing at one of the archways that enters into the room. In the distance, Amy can see Sonic and Sally already waiting; Sonic leaning against the frame. Until he notices her that is, and then he's up and walking towards them.

"Long time no see." Sonic says, flicking his nose.

"Its been twenty minutes." Amy says. Sonic squeezes himself in between the two hedgehogs and leans forward to talk to Amy.

"In a place like this it feels more like an hour." He says.

"For once i agree." Shadow adds, then greets Sally on the side. Sonic shrugs.

Amy looks down the hallways surrounding them and bites her lip, "No sign of the others huh." she says mostly to herself.

"Nope," Sally says, then placing a finger on one of the ear pieces she continues, "Rouge? Knuckles? Tails? Cream? Ya'll there?"

It's silent for a minute until they hear a muffled noise and then Rouge is speaking, quite airily, "I'm here, hon."

Amy feels her cheeks flush and she slaps a hand to her forehead. She knows that sound. Inwardly groaning Amy presses down on her own ear piece, "Rouge, you broke our deal. Now get over here and tidy Knuckles up." Beside her Sonic laughs. Guess he caught on.

On the com, Amy hears Tails and Cream say they're on the way as well.

They wait a few more seconds before tails and cream show up at the end of the hallway. Not so long after so do Rouge and a blushing Knuckles. Amy sighs with relief that no conflicts arrived while they were investigating.

Turning to face the entrance, Sonic huffs out loud.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm ready to get off this thing." He says, flicking his nose. Sally beside him nods.

"Let's head in." After a mutual agreement, the eight of them cautiously walk into the next room. Similar to the rest of the Ark, the main control room is surrounded by planes if glass that reveals the space and stars around them. Amy would be more awestruck if the Ark didn't bother her so damn much.

Behind them, Amy hears a faint, low chuckling.

 _"Ho Ho Ho Ho Ho...!"_

She can see Shadow's ears flick as he rotates his body towards the source. Soon enough, Eggman takes a step out of the darkness.

Cream gasps.

Eggman clicks his tongue as he continues to take steps, "Touché, you guys found me. And to think my decoy would work." He pouts. Stopping, the doctor spreads his lips into a wicked smile. "Of course I'm not an idiot. I knew the government would find me here! It was all a part of my scheme..!"

Sonic speaks up, "What are you up to, Egghead?"

Snapping his head, Eggman stares at Sonic all too familiarly.

"Ahh, dear old Sonic. Still going at it. You and your little pink girlfriend are always snooping in my evil business." Eggman says, swaying his arms dramatically. Amy flushes to his comment. Looking over she can tell Sonic is thrown back as well. Odd.

"What are you doing in the Ark?" Amy hears Shadow pipe in, voice stern and husk. It sends thrills through her spine she can't quite place for pleasure or intimidation. Whatever it was, it caught Eggman's attention and he begins walking towards the windows overlooking the Earth.

" _What am_ I doing here?" Eggman mutters; arms bent behind his back. He shrugs, "The cannon is trashed so I can't use that. The main control units are unfortunately fried so why bother..."

As the doctor rambles, Amy feels her self connect the dots before he has a chance to explain himself.

"You need the laboratory." Amy interrupts. Everyone turns to face her, except Eggman. When he doesn't respond, she continues. "You mentioned before about creating your daughter from a DNA strand, and what better place to build her than here where Dr. Robotbik worked."

Eggman chuckles, "Ho Ho Ho! Quite the listener. Yes, Miss Amy, you are correct. I do intend on using the laboratory for my future daughter except there is one complication-"

"The laboratory systems are down." Tails says, eyes wide with shock. Amy forgot they haven't heard about his retirement plans. In fact, everyone there except Rouge, Shadow, and her haven't heard about anything.

This is when Eggman twists his heels and faces them. His glasses shimmer with the reflecting light through the windows behind him and he smiles again, "Yes. You all are particularly sharp today. You see, while I am sharing my villainous monologue, there is a catch to me fully retiring. The machines in the laboratory aren't completely dead. I am able to turn on the tubes and the main system but in order to fully give my child life, I need a replacement of another. Life for a life. My grandfather was quite the genius- not as genius as myself but I like to think his brains carried on. In order to create the life of one in Dr. Robotnik's tubes, you have to take the life of another created."

Amy gasps sharply, biting her tongue and clenching her fists. Looking to her right, along with the others, they stare at Shadow who's own unwavering stare is directly at Eggman.

The life created here so many years ago.


	19. Sacrifice

3rd POV

"Shadow no" are the first words to leave Amy's mouth. Before her, Shadow faces Eggman with unwavering eyes and a stiff posture. He doesn't respond to the pink hedgehog, and Eggman chuckles.

"Well, Shadow? I'd say the choice is yours but it really isn't. Give up your life or I'll take everyone else's. Its fairly simple." Eggman says while he pulls his mustache. Rouge frustratingly groans.

"What kind of proposition is that? Has this been your plan the whole time? No one is sacrificing their lives here, Doc." She snaps, planting a hand on her hip. Amy could see the concern play across her face; brows knit and feet planted. Rouge didn't like where this was heading either.

"I'll leave you all to say your goodbyes. When you're ready, I'll be in the laboratory waiting. Don't be long...!" And the Doctor strides out of the room. If Amy wasn't so upset she would've questioned the absence of Eggman's robots.

As quickly as the Doctor left, Amy flicks her attention to a certain ebony hedgehog. He stands still; fists clenched and eyes focused elsewhere.

Sonic along with the others swarm him. "You can't agree to this Shadow, we can figure out a way to defeat Egghead without loosing a life." Sonic says, crossing his arms in a mutual frustration.

"I agree with Sonic," Sally chimes in, "We always find a way around his tactics. What's different now?"

"From what we've seen, Eggman is all alone up here. And even if he wasn't we can still teleport back down to earth and into the President's office." Cream cries, clutching onto Tail's arm. Her eyes start to mist and Amy feels the same sort of pull bloom in the depths of her throat.

"Listen everyone..." Knuckles groans behind the group, dragging a hand down is face, "while i'm all for positive attitude, you can't forget how reckless Eggman has become these past years. We don't just miraculously defeat him anymore."

Stepping forward, Rouge tilts her head, "What are you trying to say, Knux?"

Avoiding eye contact, the echidna sighs. "I'm saying the life of one isn't worth the life of tons. Shadow was created here by Dr. Robotnik himself! If it wasn't for those goddamn tubes he wouldn't even be alive in the first place so why sacrifice the lives of those who have families down on Earth for one who will be no different than Eggman's new creation."

They all erupt into angry cries. Amy hangs back from the explosion with wide eyes and an aching heart. She couldn't seem to register the situation she was in. She just got to know Shadow.

"How could you say that?" Tails snaps.

"What the fuck, Knuckles!" Rouge yells, throwing her hands up, "What has gotten into you?"

"You can't possibly think that losing Shadow is okay." Sally says.

"Knuckles, man, I don't understand why you're saying this." Sonic shakes his head.

Amy can hear them all at once, angry, sad, scared, and she just can't seem to muster a word. Why?

Because Knuckles had a point. _And it hurts._

Shadow drops the daze he was in and finally turns to face the others. Face expressionless and body rigid, he speaks up. "I'm going."

This quiets the room. There was no discussing the decision. The first to come forward is Tails. His face is flush with emotion as he gently rests a hand on Shadow's shoulder.

Swallowing, the fox smiles, "I didn't know you all to well, but that's alright. I will never doubt you again; ever." Shadow nods, and Tails gives the hedgehog a quick hug before stepping aside for cream to approach them.

She was bawling. Tears streaming down her face. Face flush from crying and she sniffs. "I'm so sorry." is all she says before bending over and crying. Tails pulls her away and holds her in his arms.

Sally stares Shadow pointedly in the face, "This is a bold move. I respect that. It was nice getting to know you." and right behind her was Sonic who presented the same behavior.

"We'll get you back, Faker." He says, smirking.

"We'll see about that." Shadow says back. Sonic firmly plants a hand on Shadow's shoulder as well, then backs off for Rouge and Knuckles to speak.

Unprepared, Rouge flies up and engulfs Shadow in a hug. He wraps his arms around her and she lowers her feet to the ground. Wiping an eye, she rolls her them, "You're ruining my make up, Shads." She weakly laughs, pulling away slightly but arms still around his neck. "This isn't over. Sonic's right, we're going to find a way to fix this." Shadow nods in response, and as Rouge scoots to the side Knuckles awkwardly steps forward.

He rubs his arms, "No hard feelings. I promise i'm not trying to get rid of you." To Amy and everyone else's surprise, Shadow softly chuckles.

"I know you're not." he says. Knuckles smirks and playfully punches Shadow's arm.

"See you later."

Amy can feel her heart wrench itself deeper into the pit of her stomach when she realizes its her turn to part ways. Shadow slowly turns his head, and his facade is gone. He looks torn. Amy's eyes water as he steps closer to her.

Standing in place, Amy shakes her head profusely; eyes tearing up even more so. She doesn't care if they see her upset, she has the right to be. Her vision blurs and she swipes a hand across her cheeks.

Shadow lingers in front of her, head lowered so he can really get a look of the pink hedgehog. She chokes on a breath when he presses his hands against her forearms. Biting her lip, Amy frowns and continues to shake her head.

This wasn't happening. Shadow wasn't going to lose his life for evil. He wasn't going to leave them. Her. He couldn't.

"Rose.." She hears Shadow whisper, and Amy collapses. She falls into his embrace, and cries into his chest. Shadow tightly presses her against him. In the background, she can hear a few gasps. Amy clenches her fists until she can no longer muster the strength to hold them.

She leans back, frown and reddened cheeks still prominent. Amy bites her lips, "This isn't fair. You're not doing this." Shadow's expression falls and he calmly shakes his head.

"I have to." he says. His thumbs rub circles on Amy's back and she blinks back future tears.

"I don't want you to." Amy whispers her selfishness out loud for him to hear, and for herself to acknowledge. Shadow raises his hands to cup her face; eyes soft as he stares down at her.

"Please don't cry." and he brushes a thumb across Amy's cheek. She can't help it. Her chest tightens and she feels her lips quiver. Amy mentally curses herself for being such a mess.

Shadow's eyes flick down to her trembling lips, and he closes the distance between them. The kiss is soft, and almost immediately Amy surges forward in order to lessen their space.

He pulls away all too soon. One last glance, Amy gazes at Shadow and doesn't feel one of his hands slip away from her grasp. Shadow kisses her forehead, lingering a second longer, and looks down at her.

 _"Chaos Control."_

Amy is left standing alone. Her eyes widen and she glares at the floor. Everyone gasps; Rouge runs over and hugs Amy.

She doesn't have time for this. Pulling away, Amy looks at everyone with a look of determination. "We have to get to the laboratory before its too late."

"Then lets get to it!" Sally says, pumping a fist into the air and she jogs forward. Without hesitation, Amy and the others are running down the halls an to the Laboratory.

Before they arrive at the room entrance, Amy can see lights flashing and noise echoing off of the hallway walls.

"Ho Ho Ho Ho Ho!" Eggman wails not a far distance ahead.

They trample into the room and all freeze at the sight. Shadow stands motionless in one tube, the glass fogging up per second, and another tube shines a bright green. If she looked hard enough, Amy could see a form shifting and rotating inside.

Eggman turns around quickly, never leaving his station. "Oh! Looks like you came to enjoy the show!" he shifts a lever and the room emits a high screech. The second tube beings to grow brighter and Amy panics. Shadow looks frozen, almost literally as the dark hues of black and red that were once on his coat begin to fade and bags sink themselves under the lids of his eyes.

Amy watches Sonic speed in a blue dash towards Eggman but is deflected by an invisible barrier. Sonic does this again and again but gives after a few more tries. He looks angry, and Amy doesn't blame him. Panting, Sonic rises up, "Turn it off, Eggman!" he yells but isn't loud enough.

The screeching expands and they all clutch their ears from the sheer volume of the noise. Amy forces herself not to squint her eyes shut from the pain in order to look at Shadow.

His tube fogs up completely and in a seconds notice the room is silent. Eggman chuckles.

"Ho Ho! Time to wake up my genius child!" he coos, walking around the desk in order to open the second tube next to Shadow's. They all watch as a short toddler falls out limp into Eggman's dangling arms. Her hair is a vibrant red, and Amy can't help but think it was stolen from Shadow.

"You monster!" Cream sobs.

Snapping his finger, Eggman carries his child in his arms as Orbot and Cubot emerge from abaft the laboratory tubes.

Eggman decides to have the final word, and peers across the room at the mobians. "Thank you for allowing me the gift of a child. She will not fail to destroy you in the future." he wickedly smiles, and flashes out of the room.

They all pause.

Clicking into reality, Amy rushes forward in order to release Shadow. She hastily runs her hands over the controls of the tubes; eyes scanning any buttons that may help her get the hedgehog out. Beside her, Sally attempts to forcefully open the tube but has no luck.

"Move out of the way." Knuckles says. Amy takes a step back and watches the echidna rotate his body and slam is spiked fist into the glass door of the tube. The first punch cracks the container, and they all chant and encourage Knuckles to punch it again.

And he does. This time with twice the effort.

With a hiss the tube shatters and Shadow falls. Six eager hands catch him and they lower him onto the ground.

Amy holds her breath. His vibrant coat was drained and left him with a pepper-like design. There were heavy bags under his eyes and Shadow was rid of any muscle in his body. Amy feels her eyes swell again.

"He's not waking up." Tails says as he shakes Shadow's shoulders vigorously. Knuckles grabs onto Tails' hands and drags them back gently.

"He's not going to."


	20. Encore

A/N: Sorry its been like... forever since my last chapter came out but I've had a difficult time writing these past two parts. They're a little different from the normal 3k chapts but i guess i have to put some suspenseful drama somewhere ':D I almost cut this section in half to post but i'm not straying away from my lengthy updates lol (though this is _still_ a shorter chapter)

3rd POV

Sonic curses, "There _has got to_ be a way!" He stands up and paces, tapping his finger against his chin. On the ground, the others lean over Shadow's body.

Rouge sighs, "We always seem to lose him up here."

"Are we not going to discuss the fact that Eggman created a child and that some of us already knew about it?" Sally asks. She turns and stares pointedly at Amy who flushes with shame. She lowers her head, hands gently resting atop of Shadow's bicep.

Tails pulls away from Knuckles' grip and brings a finger to his chin, "Yeah. You three seemed to have known about this whole 'child' creating situation."

Rouge groans, "You guys, this isn't the time to start drilling us. We need to figure out a way to revive Shadow before it's officially too late to save him." Everyone agrees and starts discussing ways they could possibly wake their friend.

Looking back at the shattered container the ebony hedgehog was just in, Amy spots something glittering in the back corner of the tube. Crouching up, Amy crawls over, swiping class out of her path and gasps. It was Shadow's red emerald. In an instant, an Idea forms in Amy's mind and she hastily picks up the emerald.

"Guys, look what i just found." Amy says, thoughts swirling. The group hovers over Shadow's body as Amy holds out the emerald. "Hear me out, I think I know how we can save Shadow."

"Well don't leave us hanging, tell us!" Sally quips, planting a hand onto her knee. With this command, Amy swallows.

"Remember the last time the couple of us were up here on the Ark?" Amy starts, rotating the red emerald between her palms. "Sonic and Shadow both went into super form in order to save Earth from the cannon. We thought Shadow died but he didn't. He survived. What if... What if we use all the emeralds to bring him back?"

They ponder Amy's idea. No one knew if it would work. The chaos emeralds were unpredictable at best.

Sonic huffs, "I have the other six emeralds on me." Amy lights up to his response.

"Its the only solution we have thought of. We have to at least try!" Cream says.

The group nods in unison and Amy hands over the ruby emerald. She watches intently as Sonic places the other six on the floor around him and Shadow. He's still on his knees, hands resting on his legs and he closes his eyes in concentration. Around them, each emerald starts to glow more vibrantly than the last and the colors display themselves amongst worried faces. Amy squints when a flash goes off. Opening her eyes, she sees Sonic glowing before her with golden fur and piercing red eyes. There was an aura emanating off of him and Amy was awed by its compelling atmosphere.

She blinks. Noticing Sonic's line of attention, she brings her down to Shadow who still lies pale.

"C'mon, Hon.." Rouge whispers. A few more seconds pass and the hopes of Shadow coming back start to wither. Sonic frowns and frustratingly surges the shared power between them, but he's already looking tired.

"He's not going to have much longer." Knuckles says, noticing Sonic's fatigue as well. Amy bites her lip. He woke up last time, _what_ is different now? Is there simply not enough to bring back his life?

The colors around them fade and Amy begins to feel her throat tighten. It didn't work. Sonic is out of juice and Shadow wasn't affected one bit.

The group sits in silence, disappointed their only plan didn't succeed. Amy can hear Cream's sniffles echo off the walls of the laboratory. There was nothing to say.

Her hands remain on Shadow's bicep; now lean and cold. But before she can remove them, she feels something.

Something warm.

Flicking her head down, she watches as his arm gradually inflates back to its normal size, along with the rest of his body.

"Guys-" Amy says exasperatingly. They huddle over the body hastily. Shadow's color shifts from the dull, lifeless hues to the vibrant reds and browns they were before. It happens in an instant and as his chest lifts up-

he opens his eyes.

. . .

Its been two days since Amy was on the Ark. Since any of them were on the Ark. The government is handling Eggman currently, not that they had a choice. After what happened to Shadow, neither G.U.N or the Freedom Fighters were doing any bidding with them for a while.

From what Amy's heard, Rouge has said that the President has absolutely no clue where the scientists is. _That is_ Eggman's intentions. He specifically told them that he's going somewhere remote and private to spend his retired days. The genius doesn't build bases upon islands anymore; not like he used to.

Shadow has been resting in his house, and Rouge and Amy have stayed there as well to keep an eye on him. He's weak, despite his muscles being fully restored, and no matter how much he complains he's not allowed to leave the bed either.

Rouge enjoys putting on tv shows and watching them with Shadow in the bed. Most of the time, the shows are about mysteries or romance. Sometimes both. While the dark hedgehog is forced against his will to stay in bed, he secretly likes those genres as well.

Amy brings up three mugs filled with tea and one with coffee (for Rouge). Opening Shadow's door, she sees them huddled together in the dimly lit room. Rouge is clutches one of his arms, staring intently at his screen. She rests the mugs on the counter before crawling over Shadow, who huffs in amusement and squeezes herself between the bat and him. Rouge glares at Amy.

"This just means i'm holding onto you for now on." She threatens, and the pink hedgehog shrugs. She feels Rouge slide her arms around her own and rest her head on one of Amy's shoulders.

She leans over to her left to peck Shadow on the cheek before placing her own upon his shoulder gently. She knows he doesn't like showing weakness, and even if he is in his prime physical state, she will still continue to be gentle with him.

"I feel like I should come over and check up on him. Make sure he's doing alright."

Amy sighs against her phone, rolling her eyes at the blue hedgehog on the other end of the line. "He's perfectly fine. Rouge and I are here taking care of him. Besides, I think we're going to throw a small get together tonight so everyone can see he's better- and because I want to host a party."

Sonic laughs, "Okay. If you say so. Just send me the details when you get the chance. Talk later." When he hangs up, Amy puts her phone down on the table in front of her. Rouge just left to Knuckles and to see if G.U.N had any updates.

She walks up the stairs and notices that Shadow's shower is on. She grunts. Of course he took the opportunity to sneak out of bed. The little weasel.

The shower head turns off, but Amy is able to see steam seep its way out from the crack of the bottom of the doorway. She knocks softly, "I didn't know you were taking a shower, you okay?"

When Shadow opens the door, he is more than okay. Maybe it was the smell of soap and maybe it was the sheer amount of mist coming out the the doorway, but she suddenly lost the ability to breathe.

He was _gorgeous_. She's had this revelation before, but somehow after their current events her eyes shed a new perspective. She stares up at him, jaw slack and her cheeks flush when Shadow raises his eyebrows in question.

Amy's eyes widen and she quickly attempts to hide the fact that her body had an override system failure because after his death he suddenly became hotter. Not sure how, but he did. "You-uh- you got in the shower and I was just checking to see how you're holding up." She says, biting her lip afterwards.

Shadow smirks, "I'm fine, Rose." He leans over and captures her lips in his. She leans up to press further into the kiss and her hands rest themselves upon his chest. He must have missed her as much as she did.

Even if she's been in the same house as him the past two days.


End file.
